Breaking Through
by The Chosen Pessimist
Summary: Pokemorph type story. Wiped of memory, Deren escapes from the genetic lab that kidnapped him. Now he and his friends must escape his pursuers...or Die. R&R First Fanfic... OcxDawn OcxOc Rated M For blood, gore, and violence.
1. Awaken

I fell to the floor. I had no feeling. I heard voices and footsteps.

"Pick him up and throw experiment 436 into his cell. We shall see what has become of him later." Two big hands grabbed me and dragged me away (from what I could hear). I tried to open my eyes, but they would not respond.

My body was completely numb and I could feel nothing. They threw me into a cell and locked the gate. I could still use my nose, and this place reeked of blood and other strange smells I could not identify.

I heard the sounds of pokemon from somewhere. Too many sounds were present to figure out how many, or what kind they were. Then I heard human voices.

"Look's like we got another one." A man said.

"Damn this place and all who work here." A woman said.

"Such harsh words, Jane," what sounded like a younger girl said.

"Oh, zip it, you know this place should burn." The women known as Jane said.

I still could not move, not because I was numb, I could feel now. But now, I could tell my body was in extreme pain and with eyes shut and not moving, came sleep.

I awoke, who knows how much later, to the sound of the gate opening. My body didn't feel as tired as before and I could move now. Before I could, though, Hands grabbed me and threw me onto some kind of platform. I tried to struggle but their strength was too much. Whoever they are, they take my hands and legs and shackle them.

I snapped my eyes open at this point and looked at the people who had shackled me down. Each wore light blue suits with same color helmets. On each of their chests was a Red 'R'. Who knows what that stands for?

I looked at what I was being held to. A steel platform with handrails in front and in back, which were being pushed by the men, and of course shackles holding me to it. I could move a bit and stand, but that was as far as it went.

I then looked around, seeing cells of many varieties. An E followed by numbers were engraved onto each of the top of the cell frame door. On the steel or whatever the door was really made of, was a window and about 1 and half feet below that was a rectangular opening. That was most likely where food was place through, to whatever was inside it. The rest of the cell was made of glass, or most of them were.

Inside most of the cells were Pokemon. There were too many Pokemon to identify them all. Some were birds or lizards but I could not name them The men pushed me down the well lit corridor to the exit. The gate opened up and they pushed me out. I looked at the new corridor quickly and saw more doors such as the one I just exited from.

They turned and headed down to an archway with a sign on the side of it. With yellow and black stripes it said:

Experiment testing labs

Experiment Termination station

Sleeping Quarters

Lunchroom

They turned to the left and a glass door opened up. Many scientists and computers were lined against the wall. Most typed crazily and called orders to others. I was led aside and they unshackled me and threw me into an enclosed area. There was only one window with a few scientists typing and talking.

I stood up and looked around. The ground was made of dirt and very few trees grew here, only four from a quick count. I saw one of the scientists hit a button and a gate to the right of me slid open.

A pokemon waited on the other side. A strange white and green pokemon stepped through. A red horn-like thing came from its head.

One of the Scientists spoke into the microphone. "Gallade, use psyshock now!"

My voice some how found itself then, "Wait, what?"

The Gallade's eyes turned purple and it raised its hand at me. A quick purple blast shot itself at me. Instinctively I put my hands in a defensive x in front of me and closed my eyes. The blast hit….

…and I felt almost nothing…

"Gallade, use Psychic."

This time a more powerful and larger purple blast came at me. I closed my eyes again and repeated my action. I felt it hit again….

..and again nothing happened…

I lowered my arms and wondered why I wasn't getting hurt. The scientist ordered it again with different Psychic attacks. I forced my arms to relax and my eyes to stay open as another blast came for me.

The blast simply dispersed as it hit me.

"Excellent, now Deren," I understood that name to be mine, "I want you to fight this Pokemon-"

"What? Are you crazy? Why would I fight a pokemon?"

"I was getting to that, fight this pokemon, and if you don't we will kill you." He took out a gun and loaded it.

I reluctantly obeyed, turning to the pokemon I ran at it with a raised fist. I punched the Gallade in the stomach. I saw something strange in that punch. What looked like darkness escaped my hand a second before it connected.

The Gallade coughed up blood as it staggered back. Defensively it started throwing psychic attacks in my direction. They merely dispersed as they touched me. A thought occurred in my head. It was to lift my hand and focus power into it.

It was mostly instinct that told me to do it, and though I had my doubts, I raised my hand and did my best to do such. Energy as if from nowhere started to form around my hand, a black and purple ball soon came into existence.

"Amazing, learning that this fast!" I ignored the man's words as I launched the ball and it quickly met its target: the Gallade. The Gallade fell as the attack exploded on contact and fainted.

"Alright, that's enough take him out of here."

I heard a button pressed and a strange sensation hit my body. I didn't hurt at all but I still felt it. Two men ran at me from the entrance. I raised my hand and tried to repeat my action from before.

Nothing happened as the two men forcefully grabbed me and dragged me back to the platform. I struggled to free myself but the men were too strong. They shackled me down and pushed me back to my cell where they threw me in.

I turned around and saw other people in the cells around me. I saw a young girl of about 14, an older man of maybe 40, and a woman of maybe 25.

"Hey, what's your name?" The young girl asked. She had long brown hair with green eyes.

"I…..umm… My name is Deren. Where are we?" I stammered.

"Hell if we know," the older man stated. He had slick, short black hair with brown eyes.

"My name is Lilya, his is Luthor and hers is Jane."

"Well enough of the introduction," the women named Jane spoke. She had red hair with blue eyes. "All we know of this place is they've been testing us and altering our DNA or something like that. As a result, all of us, though we're not sure of you, can perform attacks from pokemon."

"What?" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, the same reaction from all of us when we figured it out." Luthor said.

"Well, whatever type they placed into you, you act like that type, reacting to weaknesses and resistance."

"Well, I fought a Psychic pokemon and its attack didn't affect me." I responded, still trying to absorb what they said.

"Then you're probably a Dark type or something." Jane said again.

"Well what is your type?"

"Water," Jane responded.

"Grass," said Lilya.

"Fighting and rock," Luthor said.

"So I'm guessing there is no chance of escape?" all of them shook their heads.

I looked around at my cell, a simple bed and a sink with cups, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. I walked over to it and looked in the mirror above the sink. I had grey-white hair (just imagine Riku from Kingdom Hearts) and brown eyes. I didn't realize until now, but each of us had the same orange suit on. I felt like a convict in it.

I sat on the bed and tried to think this all out. I could remember nothing before yesterday, I sat trying think of anything from before, but could not. "Why can't I remember anything?" I yelled in frustration.

"Well, none of us can, they erased our memories."

"Great," I groaned.

I heard the door at the end of the corridor open up. Guards wearing the same light blue jump suit walked in holding machine guns.

The ten of them opened our gates and told us to follow them. I obeyed without question as did the others. They led us to the end and took the other path from which I took earlier.

They led us into another enclosed area filed with gym equipment, tennis rackets, along with a tennis court, Basketball court, and other such things.

"So, what today?" Luthor asked.

"Let's ask the new guy, shall we? Deren what would you like to do?" Jane questioned.

"Huh? What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a Gym for us to be in and have fun. I don't know why its here, but I'm not complaining. As long as we are here, oh well."

"Um, I guess some tennis?"

"Sure," Lilya said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the court.

We played a game, young ones against the ancients (Lilya laughed at this). Me and Lilya dominated.

We beat them 12-3.

After the game they lead us to our cells and shut off all the lights. I searched around in the dark and tried to find my bed. I crawled in and went to sleep, wondering how I got here, in this strange place.

Elsewhere….

"We are going to find out who is responsible Mrs. Xevious," A young girl said determined.

"That's right; no one kidnaps Deren and gets away with it!" A dark haired boy said.

"Let's go get him back," Another boy said, "We will throttle the person responsible!"


	2. Power

Chap: 2

I awoke in my bed to the smell of food. I look to the door and spotted the tray and was surprised to see some pills with water and a nice meal.

Beyond the door was an armed guard who spoke. "Boss says you have to eat those pills. Do it now," he pointed his gun at me. I walked to the tray unafraid and ate the pills and drank the water. The man simply grinned and walked away. "Enjoy your meal," he said coldly.

The others were already eating and heard the man. "Bet your wondering what those pills are for," Lilya stated.

"Not really," I replied truthfully.

"Well, there just pills to keep you going and so your new DNA won't break up." Jane said. "So you won't die."

We continued to eat the meal, which consisted of different things for each of us. Mine was a simple egg and toast, the other were a lot stranger though. Jane had seafood, Lilya was eating: fruits, vegetables and herbs and Luthor was eating….

"…Rocks?" I asked astonished.

"Oh, yeah, they feed us different things based on our types." He answered.

"How can you eat rocks?"

"Easy, I'm a rock type, rock type pokemon naturally eat rocks anyway. It ain't that bad anyway. I'm guessing they couldn't find anything special for you, though."

'Guess so, but then is there any kind of food a dark pokemon eats naturally that isn't as simple as berries?' I thought.

More armed guards came, unlocked our gates and led us out. The others took the right and I was led back to the testing labs. They strapped me down and took a blood sample, along with that some painful needles with different color serum in each one.

They then sent me into an enclosed area like the one from yesterday. A Houndoom sat in the middle of the room and when I entered, it growled.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" I heard an angry voice from somewhere. I looked around but saw no one but the Houndoom.

"Who said that?" I kept looking around for the source. It wasn't the loud speaker, it wasn't electrical in anyway.

"Me you dunce!"

"Where are you?" I asked aloud.

"What are you blind? In the middle of the room you fool!"

I looked at the Houndoom questioningly, "You?" I ask it with a very confused look on my face.

"Yes, of course!" It said.

"What? But…How can I understand you?"

"Well they took _my_ DNA to make you."

"Wait, what? Are you saying I'm part Houndoom?"

"Y-" She was cut off, (I could hear her voice and I only assumed it was a girl) by the sound of the loud speaker.

"Deren, now, fight this pokemon," One of the scientists said.

The Houndoom continued, "Yes, and I can tell you more of this place, just let's fake fight."

"Fake fight?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, like just hit me softly and I'll fight back softly."

"But can't they hear us?" I looked over at the scientists as the Houndoom came at me with her claws emitting a dark light (if that's even possible). I rolled to the side to avoid it.

"No they can't hear us," The glass is soundproof.

"Ok, so where are we?"

"We are somewhere in a mountain; I think this organization calls themselves, Team Rocket?"

"Ok, so how did I end up here," I launched a ball of darkness at Houndoom, of course nothing happened.

She came at me snapping her jaws, "They probably took you off the street, kidnapping you."

"So, how is it that I can talk to you? Can the others?"

"Those other humans? No, they can't understand me, only you."

I jumped up to avoid her bites but them I just came crashing down on top of her. "Oh, sorry!" I jumped off of her and looked at her, she was knocked out. 'Oops'.

Two men came in and led me out to where the others were. There were many guards posted everywhere, the sky was above us, and it was nice to see the sun once again. But not only were the others here, there were pokemon here as well; many pokemon.

I walked up to the lake and looked at the pokemon swimming around. Jane was also in the water swimming. "Hey, won't your clothes get wet?" I asked her.

"Nope, these things we where are waterproof."

"Oh, ok," I was about to put me feet in the water when an armed guard took my hand pulled me away from the water. "Hey! What's the big idea?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why not?"

"As you probably guessed each of you has a type. You have two, Dark and Fire."

"Oh," I said realizing what he meant. I walked away from the lake and went over to Lilya who was sitting in a field of grass.

"What're you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm, just sitting here and admiring this beautiful field."

"I don't see what's so special about it." I responded.

"Well, maybe 'cuz you are not a grass type like me."

I walked around at looked at the many Pokemon, this place was huge. Suddenly I heard a Pokemon's voice on the east side. "I've had enough! Eat steel tail you freaks in blue!" I turned my head to see a Steelix whipping its glowing tail at the armed guards.

Blood sprayed off of two that the tail hit, they literally feel in two, cut at the waist line. The other armed guards came and started unloading there guns and placing in other bullets.

"Stupid Steelix! Eat incinerator rounds!" One of the armed guards started firing bullets that easily cut through the Steelix steel body.

"Damn human technology!" The Steelix fell to the floor after a rain of bullets hit it. One of the guards spoke into a walkie-talkie "Get the Termination lab ready, were bring in a Steelix."

"Affirmative," I heard from the walkie-talkie. Other people brought in other pokemon such as Machamp and told it to pick up the pokemon. The six Machamp picked it up and left through a door.

A small pokemon ran up to the man and pulled his pant leg. A small Ferret, "Please don't hurt him!" It said.

"What?" The man responded, "Get off of me you little runt!" He pulled out a small stick and hit a button. A long rope came out of it and he start to whip the poor pokemon.

I ran up the man and pushed him over. "Hey stop that! It just a young pokemon!"

He got up and gave me a lash on my chest. I winced at the pain and the long gash across my chest. Two other guards grabbed me and dragged me to somewhere deep underground; we had to use an elevator to get there.

We descended about 8 floors before we came to a halt. They threw me in a cell and one came in with a whip. "So you decide to stand up for the other pokemon? Well you should have held your tongue! Eat this!"

I turned around to try and get away but five cracks of the whip hit me before I could escape. I scream as the blood poured down my back. The men left and closed the door and left me to suffer.


	3. Punishment

I awoke sometime later, face down, five burning lines going down my back. I stood up and turned around. The cell had a heavy stench of blood. Blood stains were left on the walls and floor, but they weren't mine.

There was nothing else here. I turned to the bars of the cell and looked out into the corridor. Other Pokemon occupied the cells. Most had lashes and other cuts on them. Some had scars on them and others were still fresh.

A man with all black was walking around with a whip in hand. He turned to whip Pokemon close enough to the exit of the cell so as to not have to open the gate to whip it. As he came close to mine I backed away from the cell gate.

He stopped at my cell and looked in at me. "So, you are awake." I said nothing and held my ground.

He sticks a key into the hole and enters my cell. I raise my fists, ready to fight. He flicks his whip and I catch it in my left hand. I pull it quickly and send my other fist straight into his face as he rushes towards me.

He yells in pain, and others dressed like him rushed to his side. They had whips as well and they started cracking them. One of the five hit my arm and I let go of the rope. Another came crashing to my leg and I fell as another gash hit me. The other whips simply missed.

Two dragged their friend away, while the other two dragged me away. I did nothing to stop them. The pain had now grown to excruciating. They dragged my body to another elevator and went up several floors. I didn't know how many because the pain seemed to block out a lot of the world.

I closed my eyes and held them shut as they continued to drag me away to who knows what. After several more minutes of dragging they threw me in a room. I carefully stood up and looked around. This is another room like the one from the second day.

The loud speaker spoke up. "For your punishment, Deren, you must fight off a few randomly selected Pokemon. If you survive then you're free to go to your cell again. Of course if you don't survive then you just die."

I looked over at one of the many gates as the middle one slid open. Out walked a dog-like creature. It had black hair growing on its naturally grey skin.

"Mightyena, attack."

Mightyena howled and charged me with an evil grin on its face. I raised my fists weakly. The Mightyena toppled me and bite down hard on the cut on my arm. I yelled in pain and attempted to fight it off with some punches.

Mightyena simply bit down harder and I suppressed a scream. I put my hand onto its neck and tried to choke it, but I was still weak and tired. I focused trying to apply more pressure. I closed my eyes to try and focus better.

A few seconds and then I felt Mightyena's body suddenly fly off of me. I opened my eyes in time to see a small fireball dissipate. The Mightyena crashed into the opposite wall with its neck burned.

Without a chance to think two more doors slid open, revealing two more Pokemon. This time a blue skinned, black haired pokemon walked out along with a blue skinned pokemon with strange yellow spikes on its body.

"Manectric, Luxray attack."

They each glowed yellow and suddenly I was struck with powerful electric attacks. I screamed as I fell to the floor. How I wasn't dead I did not know. One of them tackled me; I didn't know which one because I was looking at the floor.

I felt a jaw seal on my leg and another jolt of pain. The scene seemed to darken around me. I felt more pain on my arm as I closed my eyes. I spotted a blurry fireball hit the Manectric before my sight left completely.

Whether it had been a day or a week I did not know. I awoke back in my cell the one where I first went to! I looked around but I saw that was in the middle of the night and that they were all sleeping. I was also back in my bed.

I simply lay back down and tried to sleep again.

This time when I woke up it was the morning and so I did not have to lye back down and sleep again. Out of me and my friends I was the first to awaken. The lights that are off during the night went on and a man with a cart moved to every cell and pushed in food. He noticed I was awake but said nothing. He laid some food and left to the other cells. I then noticed how hungry I was and began to eat my food ravenously. It was finished in a minute flat.

Then a heard an explosion far above us. The other instantly awoke and were up with out a word. We all looked around hysterically as if another explosion was to occur somewhere close by.

A few seconds later every door was suddenly opened wide for us. At first we just looked awe struck but soon some of the other pokemon close by started to exit the cells and headed for the exit as fast as possible. Soon the four of us joined them.

Whatever was happening, one thing must have been on all our minds…Escape.


	4. Escape

Minutes ago…

Zapdos flew high in the sky as it approached Mt. Coronet; it had to pass over it to return to the Orange Islands.

A scientist looked up quickly when a small flash of lightning cracked the sky. He immediately picked up the phone when he saw what it was.

"Giovanni sir, we have just spotted Zapdos, any orders?" The scientist asked.

"Capture it of course," a voice came from the phone. A second later it was clicked off.

More phone calls were made around the building as it prepared an attempt to capture the legend of lightning. Pilots piled into attack helicopters armed to the tip with missiles and bullets. The ceiling of the hanger opened up and the helicopters started up their engines and flew up.

Zapdos was suddenly confused when several helicopters surrounded it. Nets were launched from the helicopters at the unsuspecting Zapdos. Zapdos instantly launched lightning at the nets and they burned to nothing.

Zapdos struck back with several lightning bolts that hit most of the helicopter fleet. They fell and crashed into the side of the mountain, one landed dangerously close to the building, causing a violent shaking of it.

Back to normal time and POV…

Sirens along with lights began ringing loudly, the only other sound were footsteps all around; all running trying to escape this place. I hadn't been here long, but at the speed that some of these pokemon were running it must have been bad.

Luthor pushed himself to the front of the crowd of pokemon. The Pokemon were unable to open the doors meant for humans to open. The doors were pushed open and the swarm of pokemon ran out, trying to find a way to escape.

"Deren, Lilya, Jane, get all the other doors, we need to get the rest of these pokemon out of here." We all obeyed without another word. There were at least twenty doors and we were all careful to open the doors so the pokemon didn't trample on us.

As soon as all of the doors were opened, and the pokemon had gone into the outside area, we followed. We walked out and looked up hearing another explosion. We saw past the electric fence that kept flying pokemon from escaping through the air and saw an aircraft on fire.

It had just crashed into a large tower that seemed to be the control point for this entire area. The large tower fell in some other direction and not on us so we were safe from it.

The sirens suddenly stopped emitting their annoying sound. All the pokemon stopped yelping and it seemed eerily quiet.

Far above we heard a loud screech of a pokemon. We saw it in the sky flying about. It was all yellow except near the tip of its wings. It was almost like a spiky yellow bird. It sent a bolt of lightning into the sky and soon all the clouds grew dark and lightning bolts appeared.

The sound of machine guns came to our ears as humans started attacking the flying creature. The electricity around it seemed to deflect every bullet heading its way, so it was completely unharmed.

A lightning bolt struck the electric gate above us and a part of it fell. Luthor quickly ran in and caught it with his amazing strength. Instantly the flying pokemon saw their opening and flapped their wing and exited through the hole created.

Only about 15% of the pokemon had left when all the flying types had left. We heard footsteps and turned to see men carrying guns running into the field and pointed them all at us.

The ground below us started to shake violently as a large plume of clouds escaped the ground between us and the men.

"What's going on?" I asked to no one at all.

"You punks are going to pay for what you did!" that sounded like the Steelix from before. I heard another shake of the ground and finally thee cloud of dust dissipated. The Steelix was lying down right over where the humans were standing before. A thick red liquid flowed from underneath the body of the Steelix. The stench of blood hit my nose hard and I pinched my nose to avoid the odor.

The Steelix rose again, blood covering its steel body. "Now let's get out of here." He said. The pokemon cheered in approval. "If only these four humans here could understand us, we could escape this place so much easier!"

The never knew I could understand and talk to them yet! I spoke up quickly "I can understand you!" All of the pokemon turned towards me.

"You can understand us?" The Steelix asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent, now we need you to open that gate over there," he used his tail to point at a door located on an upper level, "and find us a way out of here."

Soon more footsteps reached our ears and soon we were surrounded by at least fifty humans. "Oh not today! My fellow pokemon, we escape this hell hole today! These bastards are going to pay for what they have done!" The pokemon yelled in approval.

"Alright, now all of you pokemon are going to go back into your cells like good little pokemon. Got that?" The leader of the humans spoke.

The pokemon's response: Attack.

They all charged at once, fighting for their right for freedom. Machine gun shots were heard instantly, and I ran to the place closest to the door the Steelix pointed out, which was about twenty feet off the ground, the others followed me.

"Luthor, you think you can throw me up their?" I asked him.

"Yes of course," He picked me up by my waist and hurled me up there. It was fast and harsh but I was able to land perfectly on my feet.

"You're going up there too," Luthor said again. He threw Lilya and Jane up here at the same time. Both happened to not land on their feet, instead on their asses. I quickly turned to the door as they got up.

It was a simple door, just had to open it. The three of us walked in and looked around, it was too dark to see, but my eyes adjusted quickly and I could see as if a light was on. I searched around and found a button, but with the lack of electricity in this place, nothing of course worked.

Apparently a light was still on in this place. I walked over to the far right of the room to see a single button flashing. It said "Back up Generator" and right under it was the flashing button. I pressed the button and power returned to the area.

Lilya and Jane walked in and started to search for something. Lilya asked, "What are we looking for anyway?"

I opened my mouth to respond but Jane beat me to the punch. "Anything to help us get out of here along with these pokemon."

We searched around but all these buttons on the computers didn't seem to help at all. I was about to start hitting buttons at random but stopped myself. Who knows what I could do by hitting random buttons right?

"I think I found it!" We ran over to Lilya and saw what she was looking at. A button that said "Open main exit gate". That looks right. She pushed it and the sounds of giant gears turning came from outside.

Lilya and Jane cautiously stepped outside, both ducking to avoid any incoming bullets. I was about to exit the room when I turned to the side as something shiny caught my eye. It was a slightly opened metal cabinet. It was about ten feet tall and probably stored clothes. Still I was curious as to what could be shining.

I opened it and found, as I had guessed, clothes. Labels were above each set of clothes: Luthor, Jane, Lilya, and Deren. Our clothes! I looked at mine. Hanging on a hook was a black vest with a white T-shirt, black jeans and two wrist spikes.

"Hey Jane, Lilya come in here," I called out. They came in with questioning looks on their faces. When they looked into the cabinet and saw clothes with their names over them, their eyes lit up.

They took their clothes off the hooks and looked at them, close by was a bathroom. They each ran inside and locked up.

"Well, I guess I'll change out here real quick." I say out loud to myself. I quickly change into my outfit. 'This must be what I got kidnapped in' I thought to myself. The girls came out a few minutes later.

Lilya came out with a blue blouse and a short red skirt. Jane came with a yellow shirt with blue jeans with a yellow bandana on her head. A violent shake of the building reminded us what was going on outside. I grabbed Luthor's clothes and we cautiously walked out.

The scene left was horrible, aside the sounds of Pokemon and humans fighting to the death was the stench of blood and the sight of death. Humans were torn to pieces limbs mangled and randomly laid across the field. Pokemon were dead with many bullet holes in them. The sight was simply sickening.

Lilya gasped next to me at the scene. What was left was several Pokemon and one more remaining human, who was now dead as his head was bitten clean off from a pokemon. Most had already left through the large open gate on the side of the building. Some stayed to finish the fight, and now that it was over all started to run and leave this place.

We spotted Luthor standing up holding his arm. I jumped down and again landed perfectly, while Jane and Lilya stumbled as they landed. I ran over to Luthor. "Hey, you alright?" I asked.

He turned to me with a slightly bruised face and blood running down the arm he was holding. "Yeah, I'll be alright," the girls had just arrived.

"Oh no! You've been shot!" Lilya took Luthor's arm off his other and looked at the bullet hole.

"Hey, where did you guys get other clothes?" Luthor asked.

"Oh here," I said handing him his clothes. "Will you be alright with that bullet in your arm?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; it was only one that hit me anyway. I'll just use my shirt to stop the bleeding. Ummm, can you guys turn around when I change?"

I turned around not really caring but the girls let out a little sigh, I bet I knew why. Luthor is muscular. No later than thirty seconds later he was done. He now had on a brown T-shirt with blue jeans.

"Ok, we need to get out of here," Jane stated. She started walking towards the gate as we followed silently. We now had to climb down a large mountain. There was no way to drive up here with a car or anything like that.

We carefully started climbing down the mountain, our pokemon DNA enhanced bodies had more stamina than most humans so it was easy to climb down. Of course, it was still a long way down.

After several hours of climbing, falling, catching our selves and continuing down we finally reached the bottom. We are all exhausted as we sat down near a forest. My stomach growled, we hadn't eaten anything either.

"My god I'm so hungry!" I exclaim sitting down on some grass. Luthor…..was eating rocks again…"My god, Luthor your so lucky being able to eat rocks!"

"Yeah, I know." He responds.

"Well, I'm going to see what I can find in the forest." Lilya says standing up.

"I'm going to." Jane stands up and follows her into the forest. I tried to get up and follow them, but could not. My hunger was apparently too much for me.

I simply lay there in silence. Soon I fell asleep.


	5. Battlefield

I awoke when something cold touched my face. I slowly opened my eyes to find a dark sky looking down at me. Another cold drop of water hit my arm and I sat upright. My body ached from having to climb down the mountain.

The rain soon awoke the others who were sleeping close by. I stood up and looked around for a place to stay out of the rain. We silently walked into the forest in search of suitable cover. After a few more seconds of searching we found a big tree in which the branches were close to the ground and provided cover. It was big enough for all of us to comfortably sit under and sleep.

"Hey, Deren," Lilya called for my attention behind me. I turned around and she stood there holding some berries out for me. "You must be hungry, have this." She said.

"Thank you," I took the many berries as she leaned against the tree to sleep. I quickly ate the berries and soon my body didn't ache much. I put my head down on a root and fell asleep again.

Elsewhere…

"What are your orders, sir?" A man wearing an army type suit asked into the walkie-talkie.

The man spoke back, "Well we have all the data we need from the research facility, so, take out the ones who escaped. Not the pokemon, kill the humans."

"Understood sir," the man then turned off the walkie-talkie and turned around to face a squad of 15 men. "Alright troopers, we have orders to kill the escapees. Take any weapons you desire, as long as they can kill them." The man turned to a table close by and picked up an AK-47.

He turned to find the others walking to other tables an equipping themselves with knives, sniper rifles, and many other types of guns. The leader walked out of the room and looked upon the huge hanger of Team Rocket. He had been assigned only two helicopters, an attack and a drop ship.

His mean ran out and lined up behind the leader. The leader turned around and pointed to ten troopers. "You ten, get into the drop ship you'll be our main attack force with me. Once we locate the escapees the attack helicopter's squad will call in for us to land near them to perform an ambush."

"As for you other five, you will man the attack helicopter. You will search out the escapees from high up, and then call in the drop ship to take them out. Understood?"

All of them responded, "Sir, yes sir!" Then they each ran off to their respective copters and they took off with the leader in the drop ship.

A few hours later….

"Sir, we have spotted them, sending coordinates now."

The leader turned to a screen as numbers appeared into the screen. "Alright, Johnson. Take us to these coordinates," he told the pilot.

"Understood," The drop ship turned sharply as it sped to its destination; it was about half-a-mile from the south western tip of Mt. Coronet. Another few minutes and the drop ship touched down one mile from the designated location.

The back door of the drop ship opened up and the troops ran out. The drop ship's propellers shut off to reduce sound.

The leader spoke up. "Alright, let's do this. Turn on your night vision goggles and follow me." The all put on some green goggles and started to follow the leader through the dense forest. The rain was hard to see through even with night vision goggles on but it was managed.

A few more minutes and the leader whispered through the walkie-talkie installed in all of their army suits. "Enemy units should be one click north of here. Pan out and around the area. Do not shoot until given the order, let's make this a quick and clean mission." All of the soldiers panned out and surrounded an area.

"Enemy units spotted take aim and do nothing else." The leader carefully put his AK-47 on his back and switched it with an M21. He carefully moved a bit more; he stepped on a small twig that seemed to echo a bit around the forest. Everyone tensed up as the sound echoed around them. The sound may have awoken the enemies. "Calm yourselves, shoot at the sight of movement."

The leader took careful aim at the youngest male's head. "All units prepare to fire, three, two, one…FIRE!" Bullets sped under the tree, smoke instantly rose from the ground at the sound of an explosion and nothing could be seen. "Hey, who threw a grenade?" he asked his troops.

One of the troops spoke, "I checked before I left, no one took grenades, sir."

Seconds earlier…

I opened my eyes at the sound of a twig breaking. Before I moved I heard small voices around us. "Deren, don't move," Luthor whispered to me. I obeyed as fear for my own life arose in my chest.

In the immediate distance I heard a yell…"Fire!" Instantly Luthor punched the ground as rocks instantly rose from the ground around us. The sounds of machine guns echoed through the forest. Every bullet was aimed for us. I stood up and prepared to defend myself.

The girls had already awoken and stood up scared, but prepared to fight nonetheless. Luthor took command and told Jane to see if she could use water attack and hit the surrounding area. She nodded and held her hands out.

Out of what seemed like thin air water flooded around us and start exiting the rocks and swept the surrounding area. The water looked like a mere two feet high. "Lilya, see what you can do."

Luthor grabbed a large rock and threw it out of the way, the rocks now longer blocking our way out. "Charge! While they are down take them out." We ran out and saw men in the surrounding area. All had fallen due to the sudden rush of water. I ran up to an unsuspecting man and punched him in the face. "Take their guns!" I yelled out snatching the handgun from the man. I took a single shot to the side of the man's head and he fell dead. I had never killed anyone but now was not a time to dwell on that.

I shot another man and stole a better looking gun. On the side of the gun it had the letters and numbers "M60". I ducked down as bullets shredded the air in my direction. I crawled, gun in hand behind a tree.

When the bullets slowed down I carefully moved to the side of the tree, still crawling, and took aim at a man reloading. Before I fired a shot, a bullet erupted from the left side of his head. I looked to the right and saw a figure in the tree. It was Lilya with a sniper rifle.

I backed away when more enemy bullets rained in my direction. Then there was a sudden silence. No bullets were shot. The silence in the air was eerie.

Then the sound of an approaching helicopter came to my ears. I looked into the direction as a low flying helicopter fired a missile. It was headed at me!

I got up and ran from the position, still holding the M60. The missile exploded and the shock wave launched me forward, I hit a tree hard and I was dazed for a few seconds. I got up still in a slight daze and hid behind another tree.

The helicopter started firing its powerful machine guns in some other direction. I couldn't let it kill my friends! I went around the tree and took aim with the M60 and fired. The gun fired at least a hundred bullets before it ran out. The helicopter's back propeller seemed to have been damaged in my shootings.

More bullets fired upon the airborne craft as I hid behind the tree once again. I looked at the gun and found another pack of bullets. Great! I don't know how to reload this gun! I fooled around with the gun as best I could until I was able to find out exactly how to place in a new clip. The helicopters bullets started raining in my direction. It ripped apart the trees in the surrounding area.

I started to panic and ran from the tree just before bullets ripped it apart. I ran around the helicopter as it continued to shoot the area I was just at. I looked behind me and found a dead man with a large gun. It was a rocket launcher! I picked it up and was glad to find it already loaded.

I quickly ran around the tree I was hiding and took careful aim with the heavy gun. I was barely able to steady it and when I fired the recoil smacked me against a tree. The rocket flew true to its target. I hit the helicopter's tail and it began to spin uncontrollably. I saw it start to fall a bit a ways to the left of me. It somehow turned in its fall and began to fall into my direction, but it seemed like it was too far away from me to fall on top of me.

Luthor ran from behind the bush, the helicopter may not fall on me, but it will fall on him! I panicked and didn't know what to do. "Luthor run man, run!" I yelled at him. Then the worst possible thing happened in that instant, he tripped.

Now he began to panic, before he could have just run but now that falling helicopter could kill him! The helicopter closed in on him and it hit the ground now sliding at an angle, the propellers scraping against the ground. Now those things will cut him to shreds!

I saw him begin to crawl away as fast as he could. I closed my eyes then and shielded my face as the propellers scraped against the ground just twenty or so feet away from me. The sound of the spinning propellers died down fast as no motor was spinning them. I opened my eyes as Luthor caught the very slow moving propeller. Miraculously Luthor crawled away far enough from the helicopter that the propellers stopped right above him!

I approached him quickly and helped him up. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good," He said, panting, "By the way, nice shot."

"Thanks and we should get out of here, those guys definitely wanted to kill us. Whoever wants us dead might send more of them."

Lilya and Jane ran up beside of us. Mud was splattered on them just like me and Luthor. Lilya still held the sniper rifle and Jane held a machine gun. It was called a G36c; its name was printed on one of the sides. Luthor had no gun and I still held the rocket launcher pointed to the ground because of its weight.

I dropped it as I asked, "Should we bring guns for protection?" A shot rang out and we all looked in the direction from where it came from. There was some one still in the helicopter alive. Jane held her gun out and fired several shots into the grounded helicopter.

She ran inside and came out again, "Dead. And to answer your question, I don't think we will need guns, or should bring them. I checked a map really quickly and I think we are close to a city. Its just east of here, I think it is called Sandgem town. Will we are still up we should go."

We nodded and were about to head east, but we could no tell without a compass. I ran into the destroyed helicopter and found a compass in the pilot's seat. I still thought we needed some kind of protection and I took the dead pilot's hand gun and it holster and put it on. It was hidden by my black vest.

I ran out side again and found east and we all started to walk in that direction. We were all trying to get as much mud off of us as possible. The rain helped a bit and soon it stopped. We aren't really 'clean' but we could pass it in public if we had to.

The sun started its ascent to the sky about thirty minutes later. It had to be around six or seven. Soon a small town came into view, we entered it reluctantly. We had no idea what we would meet here.


	6. Training

**Disclaimer: Yeah i know I don't have it in basically all the chapters, but oh well. I don't own pokemon, I do own my OCs use, them and I will assasinate you.**

**Ok heres chapter 6, its done kinda nad and rushed in my opinion, but i really want to get the next chaoter down, which i havent even started, but oh well, its been in the back of my mind and i need to get it down and stuff.**

We walk into the city as the sun finally makes above the horizon line. We look at the town, which should be called a village as it is so small, only a few houses, one store and one pokemon center.

"Wait," Luthor says, "We have no money, so…?" That's right, we do have no money at all, and we can't do anything without some! What can we do for money? We sit down next to a tree and try to figure out exactly what to do. Luthor sits staring at the sky with his pocket in his hands.

He pulls something out of his pocket and looks at it. "Well, would you look that, I actually have a wallet!" He opens it up and discovers cash with a credit card. He investigates further and finds his home is in Jubilife city.

"Alright, at least we have somewhere to head too," I said.

"Ok then, let me get some things at the store and then we can be off, I know I'm hungry, so I'm going to get us something to eat in there." Luthor says. "Stay out here, I'll go check what they have."

Luthor went inside as we waited.

Elsewhere… (Dramatic music!! Well not really)

"Sir, we have a slight problem."

"What is it now?"

"The escapees have completely killed off the attack party we sent in. What should we do now?"

"Well let's not waste more men, just tell the public that they are fugitives or criminals and offer a reward if there found, dead or alive."

"Yes, sir," the grunt turned off the phone and prepared to make a few phone calls. First off to the police station, then he will call the Team Rocket controlled TV station to falsely accuse the escapees.

'It's so easy.' He thought. 'To get the public help us on our little missions. Just got to lie to them and they'll listen to you without question.' He made his phone calls and the message was soon to be distributed to the public.

Back to Deren…

Luthor exited the store and we ate what he had given us. He was able to buy some sandwiches for us; he had also brought some bottles of water and extra food for the trek to Jubilife. Luthor said he had checked a map before he left and it would take them about two days for them to reach Jubilife.

We set out at midday and walked north on the path. The path was deserted, we saw no one on the path coming or going.

Hours later…

The sun was now approaching the horizon line again and night would fall in a very short time. We walked into a clear field and lay down close to a tree. We were too tired to go and make a better place to sleep. We ate some berries we found on the path here along with some of the food Luthor bought. We didn't want to use that food until we really had to.

We all fell asleep quickly even though the sun was still visible at the horizon. Being awoken in the middle of the night to battle and kill, then walking who knows how far gets you tired out pretty fast. I shut my eyes and sleep came to quicker than I thought.

I awoke a few hours later, why I did I do not know. I just suddenly woke up. I looked around to see if anything had made me wake up, but I saw nothing but the moon above me. I tried to go back to sleep but I really wasn't tired. I decided to get up and move around until I got tired again.

I walked into the forest close by and began running; I could see clearly even this darkness. All the branches twigs and even blades of grass, my eyes could see them all. I guessed being part dark had something to do with it. I decided to try out anymore attacks I could perform.

I raised my hands and pointed to a nearby tree, but when I noticed some pokemon sleeping on it, I turned and looked for an empty tree so I wouldn't have to disturb any pokemon. I found a large dead tree and raised my hands to the tree.

I gathered energy at my hands and a dark ball formed. I launched it and it hit the tree with a small explosion. I did my best to try and think up anymore attacks I could perform. I looked around as a dark pokemon rounded a tree. It didn't notice me as it looked around near the ground. The pokemon looked strangely familiar, with its white horns, black and dog like shape and triangular tail.

It looked up at me as it spoke, "You again?" The voice was too familiar and I instantly knew who it was.

"Hey, you are that Houndoom I met at that place right?" I asked her.

"Yes, I am. I heard a strange noise and came over to check, did you make it?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just practicing an attack?" I respond.

"What attack was it?"

"Well I don't know the name but I could show you." I raised my hand again and gathered energy into it as the black energy formed a ball. I launched as it hit the tree; the tree suffered more damage.

"A shadow ball? That was actually a pretty weak attack."

In a slightly angry tone I asked, "So I suppose you can do better?"

"Yes I can," She opened her mouth as energy gathered and formed a shadow ball not much bigger than mine. She closed her mouth and the ball flew at an astonishing speed, it hit the tree and it was completely leveled. I side-stepped to avoid the falling tree (It was a pretty tall tree!). My mouth was agape afterward.

"Why don't you try to increase the speed of yours?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"Ok, but how?"

"You have to focus the energy to speed up after you launch it. Now try again." I raised my hand and made another ball of energy at found another empty tree and fired it at the tree. This time I willed the ball to move faster and it sped up, but not by much. It hit its target with more power and the tree had a large chunk ripped out of it.

"Hey it worked!" I said excited. My train of thought from before suddenly surfaced. What other attack could I perform? So I asked, "Hey can you teach me any other attacks?"

She looked a bit shocked at the question at first but she thought about it for a quick second and responded. "Well, I guess I can teach you some that I know, even though you already owe me!"

"What do you mean I owe you?"

"Remember you had to battle two pokemon at once? Who do you think saved you?"

"You launched that fireball then?" I asked astonished recalling the event.

"Of course, and I can teach you it."

After that she was able to teach me only one more attack before I became to tired. It was a move called Faint Attack. It was really cool, I can disappear and reappear behind the enemy for a sneak attack. Anyway, we went back to the others and headed to sleep.

**Again review! What do you creatures called my audience want? HumanxPokemon HumanxHuman? speak now or forever hold your peace. If no1 decides I will make it HumanxPokemon cuz my mid has been disturbed like that...**


	7. Ambush

I woke up early the next day to the sight of the rising sun. There was nice warmth near me that I didn't really want to leave but I still got up and looked around. The Houndoom (which I had just realized I did not know her name) was sleeping right where I just was. I had to admit she kind of looked cute like that. The others were sleeping near us and they soon started to awake.

Lilya woke up first and yawned. She stood up and as soon as her eyes settled on the Houndoom, she gasped and backed away slightly. "What is that pokemon doing here?" She asked pointing to it.

The sound of her voice awakened all who were asleep. "Wha-?" Luthor rubbed his eyes and yawned, but before looking around with eyes have closed. The second he saw Houndoom his eyes shot open as he stood up. By this time Houndoom had awoken and stood up and was looking at Luthor with her tail raised and in an attack stance.

"Guys, guys," I intervene before something starts. "Calm down this is just my friend; she is from that research genetic lab place thingy." I explained. They dropped their guard as Jane finally woke up. Before Jane scream or panic or anything like that Lilya whispered something, probably what I just said, into her ear.

Jane asked, "Well, I'm hungry. Shall we eat?"

We ate their eating some bread that Luthor bought along with some water. Houndoom had gone into the woods to catch her own food. She soon returned with a bloody muzzle, which she licked clean.

"So, where are you headed?" Houndoom asked me.

"Well, we found Luthor's wallet with his ID and we are headed to where he used to live." I responded. "By the way, do you have a name?" I asked.

"Oh, your right I haven't stated a name, my name is Shadow Star. Though I don't know why I was named it. I think it is a strange name but it is mine, I shouldn't complain."

"Ok then Shadow Star; well we are headed to Jubilife city." After that we walked closer and closer to our destination.

The sun fell towards the horizon once again. The city could be seen from a small hill, but it was still too far away to make it with the light left. We decide to make camp in a clearing. We gather some branches and make a little wooden tent and with the help of Star are able to make a fire.

"Hey, do you think you can teach me how to do fire attacks?" I ask her while eating a fish Jane and Lilya caught in a nearby stream.

She took a bite of her fish and answered. "Of course, I can teach you in a little while in the woods." A few minutes later we walked into the woods.

"Okay, just watch." She opened her mouth as a wave of flame escaped her mouth and went up into the sky, so the trees won't catch fire. "Okay, now let's see how you do." I put my hand up into the air and tried to fire a blast or wave of flame. But only dark energy escaped my palm.

"No, no, don't use that energy search yourself for a different energy, multi-typed pokemon sometimes have problems using the right source of energy." I put my hand up in the air again and 'searched' myself for the other form of energy. I felt heat rise up my arm and a small flame flew up a few inches from my hand.

"There's the right energy, try using more of it." I kept pumping up the energy through my arm and blasting small flames. I stored energy and tried again. This time a ball of fire escaped my hand and flew quickly. It dispersed forty some odd feet in the air.

I kept practicing it and soon it was very easy for me to shoot it, though it wasn't as fast as Star's. Afterward, I practiced all that I knew.

We both went back to camp and entered a wooden tent. She lay her head on my chest before we both went to sleep.

"Deren!"

I jolted awake and got up, instantly aware some one called, my name. It sounded like an urgent yell. Since Star was sleeping next to me she was awakened, and looked around frantically. "Did some one just call my name?" I asked her, looking outside the tent.

"Wh…What… do…you mean?" She stuttered.

"I heard my name being called," I said.

"I didn't call your name in my sleep," she said quickly.

"I never said you did." I stated suspiciously.

"Umm, whatever, let's just get on to that city!" She ran out and started to wake every one up. 'How odd,' I thought.

We set out after a quick breakfast of cooked pidgey, they were easy to take out with my new fire attack which my friends congratulated me upon. Soon the massive city of Jubilife doubled in size as we walked closer and closer to it. In a matter of two hours we reached the gates of Oreburgh.

The sit was enormous with towering buildings and busy streets. We walked into the crowded as Luthor asked for directions to the place listed on his ID. Most people ignored him but finally a young boy playing with a small yellow mouse informed us where it was.

"It's over near the Pokemon Center, just take a left and go for three blocks and then take a right and go straight until you find a pokemon center. Ask for directions there," The young pointed us into the right direction as we left him.

We followed the exact directions and arrived at the pokemon center a few minutes later. Many people about my age held small red and white balls and conversed in and out of the Pokemon Center. Some were battling on the street since not many cars went by. This was a dead end street.

I felt a heavy blow on my back as I was launched forward several feet. I turned and found a pokemon right where I stood before and a Pokemon trainer stood behind it. The pokemon had long white hair with a brown body and a pointy nose.

"Alright, you are under arrest! Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." A woman in a blue uniform spoke. She had a strange green hair and hand cuffs in one hand.

"What are you talking about? For what?" I asked bewildered, my friends had already walked over to where I was.

"You are all under arrest for the murder of fifteen soldiers. Come quietly," she held out four pairs of hand cuffs.

The people around us had noticed us and watched intently, until some one broke the silence. I wish they had never spoken.

"Hey! Aren't they wanted dead or alive? For like $100,000 each?" At this utterance pokemon were being released from the small white and red balls by the dozens. In a matter of seconds the street was full of pokemon of all kinds.

We were surrounded from all sides as we stood together in the middle ready to fight. An attack was launched and it hit my leg, a small needle. I ripped it out and threw it aside as another attack hit me; a pokemon had lunged on me and scratched my chest. It was a small dog-like pokemon with leaf like ears.

I held my hand out towards it and unleashed a wave of flame that hit it on its side. It was pushed a bit away as it fainted from the blow. At that second commands were being given to the pokemon surrounding us. We charged at the pokemon knowing a fight was inevitable.

Lilya charged with two 'leaf blades' sticking out from the side of each of her arms. She sliced away at pokemon. Jane had created water whip and was striking at any pokemon that came towards her. I was shooting fire balls and shadow balls at any pokemon that attacked.

I took a breather next to Star as she blasted a rather large blue floating pokemon with a shadow ball. I looked at some of the trainers who had sent pokemon at us. There faces were of shock. Probably because they've never seen a human fight a pokemon and win, less dozens of them.

I got up and fired an attack; it missed its intended pokemon target and sped forward to a new human one. The human did not move from that spot. The fire attack burned his white clothes and incinerated his skin. He fell dead. At that, the trainers decided they should leave. The ones, whose pokemon had been knocked out, had gathered their fallen friends and fled.

A fat pokemon approached me with large orange hands. It sent a fist into my stomach and the air was knocked out of me. I sent a weak shadow ball towards it, my body felt so weak after that punch. Luthor stepped in front of me and began to wrestle the pokemon.

Lilya ran to my side and helped me up. She took a slice with her leaf blade at an approaching pokemon, slicing a bloody 'X' into the tall bear's stomach. I followed up with a fire blast that knocked it over and burned its fur.

A powerful water attack hit my side and I was blasted into a wall. The water felt so cold, I could barely move afterward. Star had ran over to me and was blowing fire around my body, but not burning me. It warmed my body and evaporated the water. I felt mush better after a few seconds of it.

I sat up and counted how many pokemon were left, since some trainers dumbly commanded some of them to use blast attacks some pokemon fell to the hands of other pokemon. Soon the pandemonium that was our battle died down. Only three trainers and eight pokemon were left. Now only six pokemon remained, Luthor and Jane just took out a large Steelix.

I ran back into the battle using the stealth of faint attack to knock out a purple bulldog-like pokemon. Lilya slashed another pokemon as red beams of light touched the fallen pokemon returning them into those red and white balls. Even though they weren't all knocked out all of the pokemon and their trainers fled the area.

"Is everyone ok?" Jane asked dropping her water whip, it splashed onto the floor. Lilya's leaf blades shifted back into her arm and Luthor walked over.

"I'm fine." I answered. Star walked over to me, she seemed to be perfectly fine as well. All were okay besides a few scratches.

Sirens echoed around the deserted area. "Great," Luthor sighs.

"Hey guys, we can use these." Lilya held out some black cloaks, four of them, one for each of us.

She handed them out as we slipped them on quickly. We headed to an exit through an alley and jumped a fence. Star found an alternate way under it so we were all over it. We exited the city quickly and ran for about one mile outside the city. It was still really early but we had to stay away from that city.


	8. The Guillotine

**Hello peeps, sorry for the huge delay in posting, I was...umm...procrastinating...Nervous smile Well here is the new longest chapter of the story at least...And i needed lots of time to think about this too...**

**Disclaimer...:I dont own pokemon or Escape the Fate or the guillotine song, only my O.C.'s P.S. some of you might hate me after this chap... **

_Singing_

**Scream singing**

**DEATH METAL SINGING**

(_Back/_**ground**)

**Artist: Escape the Fate**

**Album: Dying Is Your Latest Fashion**

**Song: The Guillotine**

--

We headed directly east follow closely to the path but not walking in plain sight

We headed directly east follow closely to the path but not walking in plain sight. Whenever some one past us by whether walking or by car, we simply hid near the closest object. We cannot risk being seen, four people and a Houndoom walking around in black cloaks doesn't look suspicious to you?

Another car past us by and I hid behind a large boulder and the others did the same. When we heard the car pass a good distance we walked out and continued our aimless path. We had no idea where to head too, but we maybe something will come up later.

We walked on and soon found a stream to rest by. It was out of sight so we were safe there. I walked to the river and dipped my empty water bottle into the stream as it filled quickly. I took several gulps and refilled it again. Shadow lapped up some water next to me as I sat at the edge.

I lay down and closed my eyes, as a cool breeze crept over my body. Whatever season it was it was getting quite warm. So I can only guess summer or spring.

--

In some one's house….

The TV was turned on by a blue haired girl. She sat down and stared at the screen using the control to flip through several channels. She stopped at the news channel as four faces were presented to her.

The newsman was right in the middle of a sentence. "…or convicted of the killing of a squad of military troops headed to aid starving children in another continent. They were recently spotted and, in a street fight, claimed more than ten more lives. Four were reported human casualties and the other six were pokemon casualties. They were last seen near the Jubilife Pokemon Center.

"What a sad story Tom," the news lady said. "Well onto other news, the president as recently met with G…" the Girl turned off the TV and sat in silence as she thought through several things.

She whispered, "Deren…."

--

I awoke soon after to the sound of many people marching. I stood up quickly as the others quickly woke up from the growing commotion. We hid quickly, with the amount of people walking around it could be dangerous. I had quietly climbed a tall tree and carefully looked down at the throng of people.

This looks really bad; they have guns, and lots of them. Most of the people had some red and white balls from before. Most of the guns were shotguns or simple hunting rifles. A lot of these people passed us by quickly, probably searching for us. Many left us and only a few remained.

These few looked very young and had some guns as well. I overheard them talking. "Yo, it was mad cool that your dad let us use these guns."

"Oh, hell yeah, him owning a gun shop makes obtaining them really easy. Since this began a few hours ago my dad has already made three months of profit in one day!"

"That's awesome! Hey I think some one is hiding in that tree." The boy pointed in my direction. They walked closer and pointed there guns up at me. At that point the ground shook enough to make the boys lose their balance. I jumped down quickly and snatched the guns from there hands; a total of four.

"What the hell?" I took the butt of one of the guns and hit him on the forehead and knocked him out. I did the same to the others quickly. I checked them quickly and found more ammo clips for the guns.

The others came out of their hiding places and I handed each of them a gun and ammo "We have to get out of here quickly before they wake up."

"Let's head to the mountains over there," Jane pointed to the north. We moved quickly and found an open field before the very steep mountain face. We arrived at the foot of the mountain several minutes later. We found a steep path in which we could walk.

We climbed up wards until we reached a small cave in the side of the mountain. We walked inside and looked out. The sun was falling and the moon would soon take its place. We each took turns taking watch outside. The darkness descended and we went to sleep, still keeping one person up at watch. Whenever it wasn't me and Star's turn to take watch she would always sleep right next to me.

I took watch outside again as the sun came up. I looked down at the few foothills below, it shone with the morning dew. I looked out at the stream, it looked very small from where I sat.

I called to the others, "Come on out, the sun is up." I looked back out and saw a giant crowd of people moving to the mountain. From here I could see they had guns. I called back into the caves, "Guys, the people with guns are back! I think they know where we are."

--

_So lock and load! mercenaries _

_I see the smoke from the hilltop,  
they march one by one!_

--

I felt a small quick pain in my lower leg. I looked and saw the hole the bullet had made. The air was soon filled with gunshots; all headed into our direction. Most missed miserably, but some lucky shots passed me by a few inches. I quickly took out the gun I had obtained yesterday.

More bullets hit, most didn't go too deep, but my wounds started pile up quickly, the others were getting covered in blood as they were getting hit. "Spread out across the ledge!" Lilya commanded.

We spread out across the ledge as she said. We were about twenty five feet apart. Fewer bullets hit us because of this and ducking down really helped as well. It felt like we were about 400 feet off the ground. My gun thankfully had a scope as started to fire back at our enemies.

--

**the battled starts adversaries  
we bathe in our blood  
the worst is yet to come  
WE'VE REACHED THE COVENANT  
to kill what we have started  
KILL THE MACHINES  
we've spawned to fight in the darkest hour **

--

I could see people start to fall as a few of our bullets hit, at this height they are quite inaccurate. Star did her best at firing shadow and fire balls but she quickly gave up since, they weren't fast enough people could move out of the way without much thought. She lay next to me being able to do nothing.

I took a second to reload my single shot gun known as the G3. Again it's name was printed on the side. I reloaded and saw some objects moving in the west. I looked through my scope and was horrified at what I saw.

….Tanks.

"Guys! They're bringing in tanks!" I yelled to them.

"Are you serious!?" Luthor asked, clearly astonished.

I took a second look through the scope. They are pretty far away, but are moving quickly. "Yes, I'm serious, let's hurry up and get out of here!" I took more shots down below and was able to hit another man.

--

**they really need to know  
we really gotta go  
**(_we fight to live, we fight for pride_) **they really need to know**  
(_we won't back down the weak won't survive_) **we really gotta go**

_we stay here tonight_ (**don't let them find us or we're dead**)  
_promise me you won't leave my side_ (**the warmest place to lie my head**)  
_and when the sun comes up we fight_ (**don't let them find us or we're dead**)  
_so promise me you won't leave my side_

--

A few more minutes of fighting and soon the tanks arrived with, what looked like, military soldiers. They threw smoke grenades and flash bangs into the crowd of people and put up their big shields. A few other soldiers ran in and immediately started to disarm people. We stopped shooting when they arrived clearly they would have the situation under control.

They used the tanks and scared away some people. The people clearly grew angry and started to fire on some of the soldiers. Some died or were injured. The crowd of people surrounded a tank while the other held off the soldiers any way they could.

The people entered the tank and were able to take control of it. Suddenly I realized what they were doing, though it was already too late. The tanks cannon spun and pointed towards our cliff. I started to get up and try to run for it but too late.

The cliff shook violently as the explosive collided. Fear for my life was all I felt, I didn't want to die. I want to know my previous life! I had no time to think about that as the cliff started to crumble.

…We all fell.

Star was close and I tried to grab her but we hit before I could…. Everything smashed around us………..Silence.

I could feel the intense pain of small sharp rocks rammed into my body. I opened my eyes which were shut when I landed. I looked to the side and saw that the falling rocks had opened up the mountain and we fell in. We had landed in a large cave. I tried to move my arms and legs but I felt total pain on my left side. Using my right arm and right leg I climbed down the fallen rocks to the ground.

The pain I felt on the way down was too much, the world fell into the darkness…

--

Outside the cave…

Cheers echoed off the mountain and only made the already loud noise louder. The tank's gun barrel was smoking as the people exited it and cheered along. The soldiers snatched as many guns as possible and knocked people to the ground who refused to give their guns in. The cheering stopped as the people were hit, and led into trucks to be arrested.

While the people were cheering soldiers had gotten into position and easily subdued the crowd. Camera men had since arrived on the field with the soldiers were not arrested or hurt. News people spoke into the camera while the footage was sent live to many households.

The dead bodies of civilians were thrown onto a truck and followed the other trucks back into the city.

The captain of the soldiers was talking to some of the soldiers. "Okay, you four, go to those fallen rocks and check for the bodies take them and bring them here, they are dead so at least their family members should get the bodies. Also, if you find any alive, shoot them."

The four soldiers went to the fallen rocks, most had broken into small easy to move pieces, but there were a lot of them. They couldn't find any bodies; they had been buried too deep into the rubble. They would have to get a team of diggers or machines to find the bodies.

"Call the machines in," a soldier spoke into the walkie-talkie he held.

--

**Trace the blood back to the grave  
the smoke has cleared  
thousands are destroyed  
THEY SEND SIGNALS NO SALVATION  
we fight in lock out  
scope is ready to go  
armed with explosives  
SPARTANS STAND ALONE**

**--**

I opened my eyes to a slight wetness in my face. A bloody and battered Star was licking my face. "Deren," she said in a sweet voice. "Please, come with me, if we have to get out of here."

"What about the others?"

"They…" Her silence said everything, and I found a tear forming in my eye. "Please, you have to come; they are calling in machines to look for us."

"I'll try, but I don't think I can move very fast." I tried to move once again, the pain returned, but it was less and I was able to move a bit faster than before. It was enough to crawl by Star into the mountain. I saw a stream with the light that had somehow found a way through small cracks.

I crawled to it and dipped my hand into it, it was warm. I cupped with my one good hand and drank anything I could. It was small but it would suffice. I looked over my wounds, and found that I had a broken arm, a broken leg, (Both on the left so I can guess I fell onto my left side) and lots of small to large cuts.

It was amazing I had survived such a huge fall and the others……didn't. Another tear formed in my eye but I wiped it away and looked towards Star. She was licking her wounds, amazingly she was like mine, cuts everywhere with what seemed a broken right back leg.

--

**they really need to know  
we really gotta go  
**(_we fight to live, we fight for pride_) **they** **really need to know**  
(_we_ _won't back down the weak won't survive_) **we really gotta go**

--

I started to cough and I held my hand to my face. I looked at my hand and saw blood. I continued to cough and I felt myself growing weaker. Star rushed to me as my head hit the ground. "Deren! No! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I'm a little tired." I said.

"You better not die." She said this in a stern and serious tone. It surprised me.

"Don't worry, I promise you I won't die." I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Star gasped, "Don't worry I'm not dead, I'm going to sleep."

--

_we stay here tonight_ (**don't** **let them find us or we're dead**)  
_promise me you won't leave my side _(**the** **warmest place to lie my head**)  
_and when the sun comes up we_ _fight_ (**don't let them find us or we're dead**)  
_so promise me you won't leave my side_

--

The machines came to a halt at the fallen rocks and slowly began to move the large rocks that didn't break up out of the way. A large section had fallen, the workers were told to be careful, since this area of the mountain was structurally insecure. They dug until the sun came down, but still they had found no sign of the bodies.

Meanwhile this story was all over the news. A worker had brought out a satellite T.V. with a battery connected to it. The man that brought sat in front of it and watched interviews of people that had taken up guns and killed the four fugitives.

"So, sir why did you risk your life to kill these four?" A female reporter asked.

"Well, first they killed fifteen soldiers who tried to help the starving! Second they come into Jubilife and kill a few other people! This is madness! The second I heard they had been here and killed people I took my gun and left to go search for them. If I had gotten that money It would have only been an extra."

After a few more interviews with about the same response the camera was placed into the news room where the two reporters talked about the events. "Well, here is a picture of the fugitives. Each was seen fall down to their deaths they deserved at Mt. Coronet." Four pictures lined the screen. Each had their names under him or her. "Strangely enough, all four had been reported missing, the most recent was Deren. No one knows exactly why this is so, but there may be an explanation of this in the near future."

The man turned the T.V. off there, since they had switched to a new subject. The rest of them men packed their equipment and left, only to be back again tomorrow to keep searching.

--

_we stay here tonight_ (**don't let them find us or we're dead**)  
_promise me you won't leave my side_ (**the** **warmest place to lie my head**)  
_and when the sun comes up we fight_ (**don't let them find us or we're dead**)  
_so promise me you won't leave my side…_

**Love it or hate it, just rate it... Lol reviews would be nice... I need to know feedback and ANY ideas for the story, I will put any serious suggestion into consideration.**


	9. Eterna

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon and related characters. I only own my O.C.'s and this piece of cake! eats a piece of cake**

**Even though this chapter is a bit short I liked the way it turned out. Felix I thank you for your Advice/Suggestions in thank I give you Chapter 9!! Attaches chap 9 tp a frisbee and throw it Go get it Felix!**

**Felix: I'm not a dog!**

**Me:well Eevee is in your name.**

**Felix: That means nothing!**

**Me: Fine don't get chapter 9**

**Felix: Damn you!Gets on all fours and chases frisbee**

**lol**

I wake up several hours later on the cold stone floor

I wake up several hours later on the cold stone floor. I sat up and moved to stream for a drink, my throat was dry. I hit a rock while I was moving and it fell into the stream causing an echo in the cavern. Shadow awoke with it.

She saw me and she limped over to me, "Deren, you shouldn't move too much with a broken leg and arm."

"Don't worry," I told her. "My arm and leg feel fine." I stood up, "See?" A second later and pain kicked in. I feel to my left and I flailed my arms in reflex. Shadow moved quickly and I was able to catch her with my arm.

"See?" She said looking directly into my eyes. "Don't move to much Deren, you are going to hurt yourself."

"Fine," I grumbled.

--

Several weeks later…

Shadow Star's POV

I stood up and gave a long yawn. I opened my eyes and looked for Deren. It has been strange for the past few weeks; all I could think about was Deren. Deren this and Deren that! Every time I'm close to him I get this nice warm feeling. Is it right for a pokemon to like a human?

I pushed MOST of those thoughts aside as Deren approached me holding up a bundle of papers. "Hey, I found a newspaper outside," He held it up so I could see the front cover. It looked weeks old.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, if you see right here, it has a map!" He pointed out a picture with all the cities, routes, and major landmarks labeled. There was also an arrow pointing to a location on the map.

"And if you read right here…"

"I can't read," I cut in.

"Oh, well it says right here that this arrow points to right here, so we know where we are! We can get out of here." He said excited.

"Why, do you want to leave?" Personally I didn't care, as long as I am with… No! I shouldn't think like that, it could lead to a bit of disaster if I do.

"Well, of course I want to leave there is nothing to do here," He explained.

"Well if you want to then let's go!" Deren tore off the map and threw the rest of the newspaper aside.

"Alright then, follow me," I followed close behind as we exited the cavern we had been living in for weeks, the same one that I took care of him in.

--

We headed north, to a city called Eterna City. Deren said he had a good feeling about it. I had warned him about going into public, we could wind up like the others… Deren flinched when I mentioned them but he seems to mostly have gotten over them.

A roar from a tree snapped me from my train of thought. Deren and I whipped our heads to sight of a large rock coming straight at us. We dodged the oncoming rock and it shattered into pieces on another larger stone. Out walked a large blue pokemon, its four arms preparing for a fight.

Deren launched a fire ball in its direction, it hit dead on but the pokemon seemed unaffected. It charged Deren as I prepared a flamethrower, Deren quickly back flipped away from a punch aimed downward.

The pokemon was stuck for a moment and I launched my flamethrower. A few seconds of flame should do it. When it cleared the pokemon angrily took its fist from the ground, it was blackened and wakened. Deren launched a shadow ball that made the fighting pokemon topple over and faint.

"Well, now that that is settled let's keep moving."

I ran up close to his side, I could feel his warmth. I wanted to get closer but I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that.

--

The days passed and I seem to find it hard to give into one or two urges of getting close. I keep telling myself it's just a regular crush but it is starting to get annoying. Deren keep asking if I'm okay after some nights, he says he's been hearing my moan and cry out some nights. I really need to control my urges and dreams, they are starting to get…..naughty.

Deren told me last night that we have one more day until we reach Eterna City. I asked him what we are going to do when we get there. He said whatever life throws at us.

--

Deren's POV

Just one more day until Eterna City! I don't know why I am so excited about going there, but I am. I hear moans coming from Shadow again. I'm worried about her, is she okay? She has been moaning a lot in her sleep, I pick up a small rock and toss it at her. Not hard or anything just enough to wake her up.

She stirs and opens her eyes. "You were moaning again," I tell her. "Are you sure your okay? Maybe we should get a doctor for you or something?"

"No, no I'm fine really."

"Alright, if you say so."

--

I wake up early the next morning, extremely eager to get moving. I wake up Star and she groggily wakes up. After a quick breakfast of berries and cooked meat (Shadow hunted a pidgey and cooked it using her fire) we embarked on the final stretch of our journey.

The City came into view at around noon, when the sun was high in the sky. It had tall building and several suburbs on the outskirts. I placed my hood on knowing full well of what could happen if people noticed me. We walked around as I started to get a strange feeling of Déjà vu.

We walked on and took a left into another street with houses on each side. A group of people about my age with sad expressions on their face, one was crying as the other two held her. The girl that was crying had blue hair with a white cap on. She was wearing all black, a black shirt and skirt.

When they had passed on I decided to follow them out of boredom and curiosity. "C'mon, Star let's follow them."

"Why?" She asked. I ignored her as I started to follow them at a distance, they said nothing that could help me determine why they were crying. Eventually they arrived at a church and entered. I followed quietly and found myself at a funeral.

Many people were crying and placing flowers near a picture of some one, I couldn't see the picture due to the glare of the sun on it. I moved to the side of the church and leaned against the wall.

I saw the crying girl approach the picture and place a small white flower on it. She stayed there for a while staring at the picture then began to cry more. The boy she came with, which had black hair falling down and covering on eye, helped her up and leave.

She and the two other boys lead her out of the church and again I decided to follow them. Shadow followed close by. They started to make strange turns, making a right going up to a street, making another two lefts only to be on the same street that they mad a right on.

They sped up a bit and it was getting a bit harder to follow them. After a while they took a turn into the side of a house. I lost sight of them behind the house. I walked to where they turned and looked down the side of the house.

Suddenly I heard a rustling in the bush in front of me. A fist appeared and caught me under my chin, darkness blurred my eyesight as an instant knock out occurred.

**So what do you think my friends? R&R...Reviews are so helpful and happy. Remember people throw suggestions at me! (I like eating them)**


	10. Home?

**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon. Ok pretty short chap here...and if you noticed it has been exactly 2 months since i started this chapter YAY! **

I opened my eyes and found myself looking up at the ceiling of a room. The ceiling was painted red. I felt around and found I was on a bed. I looked to the side and found a guitar with four strings, a bass guitar. The guitar was black and had four points. One on the top right, one on the top left, and so on. It was attached to an amp with a cable.

I looked around some more and found another guitar with six strings. This one looked a lot different; it looked like it came from hell. It was a V-shaped guitar with a fiery paint job. On the inside of the V it had 'teeth'. This one wasn't attached to an amp, this one was on a display stand and stood in the corner of the room.

I kept looking around and found a black dresser with an assortment of accessories. It had wrist spikes, chains, and guitar picks. The most peculiar item was a golden heart locket. I picked it up and opened it.

What was inside shocked me. Why did it shock me? There were two people in the picture, the girl that was crying from before and… "Me?"

Now things were getting even more messed up and confusing than it was a little while ago. I closed the locket and put it back down. I then looked at the door, and for the first time I noticed the voices coming from outside the closed doors.

They stopped talking and I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I backed away from the doors as I prepared for whatever came through. The door opened and the girl stepped through along with the two other boys behind her.

The girl had fresh tears in her eyes; the two boys had the look of shock on their faces. The blue girl stepped forward and attempted to hug me. I backed up quickly resulting in the girl nearly falling over.

She looked up at me, tears now streaming down her face. She asked in the saddest possible tone any person could have, "Why?"

--

About an hour or so later…

I am mostly in shock right now. This place is my home! After that I had sat down with one of them, the girl and the other boy was in the other room. The boy was trying to calm her down.

At first the boy who was with me asked why I had done that little thing back there, where I had backed away from the girl. I told him because I didn't know her. He gave me a look of total shock. He asked me what I meant by that. I told him again I had no clue who they were.

He started asking me questions about the kidnapping and that's when things started to make sense to him. I explained that my captors had erased my memories, the tests that they had performed, the helicopter incident, and finally the battle at the cliff side.

At this point he really looked shocked. He began to explain a lot about my life, the most important parts, such as their names. The boy that spoke to me was named Nick, the girl was named Dawn, and the other boy was Vincent.

I suddenly realized that Star was not here. I asked Nick where the Houndoom that was with me was. He told me that it is in the other room, he had to use one of Dawn's Pokemon to knock it out because it was getting feisty.

"Is she ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she is fine." He responded.

He continued explaining that I knew how to play guitar very well, that the four of us had formed a band and such things like that. I listened intently, asking questions whenever something was unclear. The final thing he said was that I had a girlfriend. I immediately asked who it was. He said it was Dawn.

That is when I realized how she must feel. I had been gone for over a month, they probably heard about how I fell off a cliff, and it was easily believable that I had died. She must have been so sad. I stood up from the couch where we were sitting on. I walked into the hallway where four doors were found.

Nick followed me into the hallway. I opened the door to the bedroom to find a slightly calmed down Dawn. Nick walked in front of me and whispered something to Dawn. She stood up and looked into my eyes; I looked back into hers.

"Dawn?" I asked. She quickly walked up and hugged me tears falling once again from her eyes. I didn't back up this time, I hugged her tightly knowing it would comfort her. We stood there for a long time.

**As always send in suggestions and plz review nicely :)))**


	11. Take This Life

2 weeks earlier…

Dawn's POV

I wake up to another day of depression. I sit up on my bed and look to my bedside table. I pick up the locket and open it slowly. A picture of the love of my life is revealed. I feel so sad, but it seems my tears have gone dry about a week ago.

I close it and toss back on the table and get up to take a shower. When I finish my business I put my clothes on in an untidy fashion. Exiting my home I lock the door and walk out going truly nowhere. I've been doing this a lot lately, heading into random directions for several hours before coming home.

Today I headed in the direction of the park. Kids played on the playground while some adults sat on the bench watching their kids. Couples sat under the tree enjoying their day. Seeing this, my heart became heavy and I continued walking aimlessly.

I walked into the part of town with most of the bigger stores. I looked into one of the bigger stores and saw some people playing some of the games the store had set up. Some kids were playing Guitar Hero 3, I had that game. I walked in hoping that playing it might get my mind off this depression, even for a few minutes.

A young boy put down one of the plastic guitars as his mother called him. "Coming!" He yelled back, annoyed. I picked up the guitar and put the strap over my head. I went to quickplay and hit the difficulty: Expert. I went to the bonus song list and hit the last song on the list. It was the hardest song in the game: Through the Fire and Flames by DragonForce.

The song started up and I began to hit every note perfectly. A person stopped to watch, then another. Soon a crowd had formed behind me watching me play. Most were stunned at how I could hit so many notes. Years of playing a bass really helps.

The song reached the hardest part and that's when people were truly shocked. I completed the song with 96% notes hit. Only a few months ago I was able to complete it 100%. I took the guitar down and headed to the exit.

A few people stopped me, "Hey, how were you able to hit so many of the notes? That's that hardest song!"

"I played bass for many years it was easy. No will you please step out of my way I have somewhere to be." I respond not really caring about them.

"Hey, wait you look kind of sad, are you ok?" He seemed concerned.

"Yes, of course," I lied. "Nothing is wrong." I stepped around him and exited the shop.

Outside once again I continued my walk to nowhere. Before I had realized where I was at the city outskirts. I was on the East side of town; the only exit was a bridged over a river. I walked on to the bridge and moved to the center and looked over the edge. Looking down I saw the fast moving currents, leading up to a small waterfall where rocks jutted out straight up, anyone who fell here would surely meet there doom at the rocks. I had heard a story of a man killing himself like that.

The pain of loss and emptiness almost made me want to do the same. Jump and end all of this misery. I moved away quickly thinking in the back of my head to hold on to this life a little longer.

Finally done with my long walk I went back home, the night fast approaching. I took my keys from my pocket and unlocked the door. I went into the kitchen to find a note and a sandwich. My mom had left me food again.

The Note read:

_I know this is hard for you, I have a meeting right now, but please eat. You're starting to get thin; please Dawn put this behind you soon._

I walk into my bedroom and jump onto the bed. I lay for a few moments before I finally reach under my bad and grab the handle of a razor blade, intending to use it in the wrong way.

**It's not so much the pain **

**It's more the actual knife **

I look at my scarred arms and find an unused spot. I take the cold blade to my skin and apply force and begin to drag it across my arm. My eyes do not fill with tears as the usually did when I cut myself. I drop the blade to the floor and look at the blood coming from the slit. It looks nice.

I look up at my ceiling thinking of random pointless thoughts before my mind linger off far enough for sleep to settle in

**Pretending that the picture is perfect, **

**I cut myself to sleep **

It's cold, water going up my nostrils I nearly drown. I am in the river from before, the currents attempts to drag me to my doom but my hands find a rock to grasp. I look around ready to call for help when my eyes settle onto a figure I know all to well. Deren! He looks like he was beaten and bloody. Cuts are all over his body and his face is twisted into a frown.

**I close my eyes for a second **

**And meet a fragile soul **

"Deren! Help me!" I reach my hand towards him but he simply snickers and falls into the river face first. "No! Please don't leave me!" His body is dragged fast by the current. "No! If you go I follow!" I let go and even though the river's current is pushing me fast I swim, attempting to catch up to Deren.

He reaches the waterfall and disappears over it, I follow quickly and the rocks find entrance to body. I hear bones crack and flash torn to shreds. I look to my right and spot Deren's body. He has an evil Glare in his eyes. He mouth moves slowly, "Don't follow me again. Next time there is now going back. Dawn…Dawn…..Dawn…_DAWN_!" I scream.

**I scream to hide that I'm lonely, **

**The echo calls my name **

I suddenly awake to my name. "Dawn!" I see my mother's face. "Dawn are you, ok? You were moaning and screaming. I was so scared."

My breathing comes fast and my hearts is at an increased pace. "I'm fine, just a nightmare." My breathe slows.

"Well, ok. Remember I am always here for you if you need to talk." My mother says.

"Ok," I lay back down in bed as she leaves. I lay there remembering the dream, what did he mean, don't follow me again? Fresh tears appeared as I thought of him. If only he were here. Oh why did he have to fall?

**If I ever... if I never... **

**Make me understand the thought whatever **

**Make me see... make me be... **

**Make me understand you're there for me **

I wiped my tears after a few minutes and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. As I drank I caught sight of a knife on the counter. I put the glass done and examined the knife. It was quite sharp, it could easily cut flesh and kill someone. I imagined how easily it would be to kill some one or oneself. No! I mustn't think like that. But, would it be quick and painless? Maybe if I push through my neck I can….No!

**Take this life **

**I'm right here **

**Stay a while and breathe me in **

**Take this life! **

**I'm right here **

**Stay a while and breathe me in **

I put the knife down quickly and went outside for a late night walk. I walked over to the empty park and looked at the trees for awhile, looking at the light from random pokemon, probably Illumise or Volbeat.

I walked on further wondering about the day_ he _died. How must he have felt falling? Was his death quick? Or did he survive the fall only to die soon after?

After a few more minutes I had arrived at the bridge once again. I looked down at the rocks. Then I felt a drop of water hit my shoulder. At first I thought it was just from the river until many more followed. I looked up as it began raining.

**The water drops **

**Just beg to hit me **

**Why now? Hasn't rained for days **

**No time to play hide and seek **

**I call upon you to take me on **

I start walking home again but before I do I look back at the bridge below. Just like in the dream I saw the rock I had grasped. Then my eyes travel to where Deren once stood. Nothing.

I began walking home again and then the emptiness sinks in again. I feel broken apart as Deren's face fills my mind. I am empty once again.

**Break me down to pieces **

**Put me back, **

**Do it right this time **

**Struggling to fill this empty shell **

**Burn my efforts but in the end it means **_**nothing!**_

**If I ever... if I never... **

**Make me understand the thought whatever **

**Make me see... make me be... **

**Make me understand you're there for me **

I stop and look back at the bridge. I walk towards it again, and walk over to the railing. I jump over the railing and stand at the ledge. Looking down at the river's quick current I feel my hands hold tight against the bars. Nothing stands between me and death except my hands.

All I want to do is let go if my pain and release my hands so to finally put this to an end. I take large breathes preparing to do this my mind completely set on my hands. I command them to open. I let go of the railing…

**Take this life **

**I'm right here **

**Stay a while and breathe me in **

**Take this life **

**I'm right here **

**Stay a while and breathe me **_in _

Two hands grab me and hold me tight. I start to be pulled back and my body is pulled up and over the railing to safety. I tried to look at their faces but my eyes had been covered by tears and water.

"What do you think you were doing?" I knew that voice anywhere, Vincent.

"I-I uhhhh…. uhhh… ummm…" I couldn't speak at all, I was ashamed of what I was about to do.

"We are taking you home, Dawn." Nick said. They both grabbed my shoulders and led me home. No one said a word on the way.

**These thoughts burn a hole in my heart **

**These thoughts will keep me feeling **

**These thoughts burn a hole in my heart **

**These thoughts will keep me feeling **

They dropped me off at home and made sure I felt comfortable. I put on some dry clothes and they found towels to dry themselves as best they could. They talked with me to go to a psychiatrist and try to talk it all out. I said I will do what I can with that. Though I knew I probably wouldn't.

Nick decided to go home but Vincent insisted that he stay in the guest bedroom. I cracked a small smile as my friends left, at least I still had them.

**If I ever... if I never... **

**Make me understand the thought whatever **

**Make me see... make me be... **

**Make me understand you're there for me **

Who knows how much longer I can keep this misery going. Maybe I will be miserable all my life. I hope not, I hope I get over this soon. But my heart just won't heal. I promise myself, I will not try to do what I did at the bridge ever again. The Funeral is in two weeks, maybe then I can finally let go.

**Take this life **

**I'm right here **

**Stay a while and breathe me in **

I lay back on my pillow and I closed my eyes willing for the sleep to come. It was 3 am and the rain was picking up its pace outside. No more of this sadness, tomorrow I will do everything I can to end this pain, that part of my life is over, so I have to move on.

**Take this life **

**I'm right here **

**Stay a while and breathe me….. **_**in!**_

**_A/N yes i have 'returned' after like 1.5 yrs i decided hey i should finish this story at least. itll be good practice for when the real thing comes (since im planning on finishing a book i started writing) What do you guys think? want more? because as of now i have chapter 12 all set and chapter 13 in progress. What do you all think of this? A Postivie response means more chaps!_**


	12. Action

**A/N A short chapter, but it shows that i am again working on this. I cant let a story I write be discontinued! I still dont know how long this is going to be but at least i have ideas in my head for fututre chapters. Chap 13 is already under construction and should be finished in the next few days. I already have an idea for chapter 14 and Chapter 15 is being formed in my head as i type this out :P.**

**Not much to this chap but enjoy.**

The next few days were simply a confusing mess. I stayed with them of course, them being my friends. But it was awkward, very awkward. Dawn was with me a lot of the time but it was actually quite depressing. Without my memories she was just another girl to me, she was cute yes but I didn't actually like her that way….yet…hopefully.

I did want to return to the normal flow of our lives but it seemed impossible without my memories. Me, Nick, Vincent, and Dawn went around the town and tried to jog my memory back to normal. I remained hidden in my black cloak. People think I'm dead at this point, so I can't be seen in public.

We went to the park, the bridge and even to the music store. It was our "hangout" place where we spent most of our time. They gave me a guitar to see if I could still play as I used to. I tried to 'play' something but it simply was a jumbled mess and in a minute it was obvious that I could no longer play.

After another day of trying to return my memories, we returned home. It seemed like I would be unable to have my memories again, and without that, it seemed like a broken life.

We had dinner, as we do every night, together. But this time it was simply silent, no one really wanted to talk at all and I didn't blame them. It was all my fault, I felt bad about myself and I thought of leaving with Star.

After we dinner we left to our homes and rooms. I was staying at Dawn's house so as to not show my face to my parents; though I did want to see them again I could not do so at such a time. They just 'buried' their son after all. Dawn's mother was astonished at my return but she agreed to have me over until things could settle out again.

I lay down with Dawn in bed, even though we were so close before we were infinitely distant now. She faced away from me and I faced away from her as we slept. It was very awkward.

Star slept at the foot of the bed, insisting to do so.

As I lay in bed thinking of things the thought of leaving again came to me. The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I no longer belonged here, not without my memories, rebuilding here would be tough, it would require basically the entire world to acknowledge that I am still alive, and then if that, Team Rocket might come after me again.

I sat up as the thought occurred, Team Rocket! Would it be possible for more labs such as the one I was in to exist? And if so does this mean that no one in this area is even safe. If Team Rocket still holds strong after my escape, then many others will be doomed to a fate similar to mine! I can not allow this to happen! I must search for Team Rocket and put an end to them at all costs. I have the power and I can do this!

I arose from the bed but just as I did so, a hand grabbed my wrist. Dawn spoke "Where are you going?" Her voice was whispered and had the subtle hints of sadness. I sat at the edge of the bed and formulated my words.

"I need to go. I need to ….finish something." I said. I rose again off the bed and her hand came off my wrist.

"Well, I'm going with you." She stood up as well.

I turned to her, "No you can't, and it's too dangerous. I have to do this alone." I started getting my things together, which wasn't much. I changed into the clothes I came in with, I left the cloak, it didn't matter.

But Dawn insisted, "No I don't care I am going with you," she said sternly, there wasn't a choke in her words, she was serious.

"You could die," I stated trying to convince her to stay.

"At least I'll die by you," she said simply.

I thought about it for a moment, 'I can just get her to hide or something if I am about to do something dangerous or something like that'. "Fine, but we go now. Get your things together now. Bring money that will be helpful."

She collects some things as I wake Shadow Star. "Star," I say bending over about to shake her awake. She moves before I touch her and begins to stand.

"I heard everything." She says.

I turn and find Dawn ready to go; she had changed into her usual clothes, which were truly an imitation of my own. She had wrist spikes just like mine, a black T-shirt with a band name written on it, 'Job For A Cowboy'. The lettering was sharp and thin making it somewhat hard to read. Along with that she had black tight jeans that showed her curves just right.

I am not going to lie, it was hot.

We left shortly after taking food and supplies with us, but our exact destination was still unknown as I studied a map we had taken. I started circling possible positions for a team rocket base. But it truly seemed ridiculous that I would have to be going to these places, there was too many, and soon the miles began to pile into dozens. A thought occurred to me. Back at the base I had escaped from were bound to be scientists who would know where the rest of these bases were! I could go back and try to find a lead there.

Yes that seemed to be our best bet. I told Dawn of the plan and after a bit of back tracking on the map we located the most likely spot for the base to be close to. We departed immediately, it would take sometime to reach the destination, at least four days. But, it had to be done, for the sake of other people that might be endangered; I must destroy Team Rocket.

**So what did you guys think? I think it was a bit rushed and stuff. Well as of now Chapter 13 is complete! haha decided to finish it since it was almost done. I truly think it came out excellent. hmm... maybe some reviews will hlp it come out faster? but no seriously... the last review i got from this story was back in '08 itd be nice to get some feedback from you guys so i actually know people are still reading this -.-**


	13. Affection

**AN: hey ppls! time to give you the next chapter! which honestly i think is my best work on this thing, it shows good story progression in my opinion... enjoy! An PLEASE REVIEW! i would love some criticism or praise or just the knowledge that ppl are reading! i am doing this for you people! i dont like it when authors make a stoy and dont finish it and i dont want to do that to any of you.**

The night passed on as we continued the trek. We had left at around 10:30 from the house and it was approaching the early hours of the morning. Dawn was becoming tired and began to cling to my right shoulder. Star walked to my left, walking easily within 5 inches of me.

When dawn first rested her head on my shoulder I wrapped my arm around her shoulder to have better support for her. It was nice to have the warmth of my 'girlfriend' and I smiled at the sensation.

Star seemed to growl at this, but when I asked her what she was growling at, she said it was nothing. I just shrugged it off then.

"What's up with Houndoom?" Dawn asked with a yawn, hugging me tighter.

"I don't know." I responded. I looked at her and then she turned to me. I locked eyes with her for a bit longer than I intended to. I suddenly felt a flood of affection towards her. It stunned me and at once we stopped walking.

Dawn's eyes started closing as she leaned in closer. Through instinct I did the same, our lips on a collision course. Just another inch and….

"Deren!"…and the moment was killed. I turned towards the source of the disturbance and spotted Star a few feet in front of us glaring at Dawn and I. Star continued, "_We _should turn in for the night. Its late and it _seems_ we need some rest."

I noticed the emphasis on _we_ and was confused. But nonetheless she was right, it is just about time to turn in. "Fine," I answered, "lead the way." I took Dawn's hand in my own as we followed Star. There was a good feeling in m chest about holding Dawn's hand. It seems like the old feelings were beginning to return.

Star walked off to fetch herself some food, though to be honest she seemed a little down. I will ask her if anything is wrong when she returned.

Dawn and I sat down next to a tree and leaned against it. I look up at the sky and let out a sigh. The stars where visible tonight and I took in the sight. Dawn leaned against me as my eyes began to close. It had been a long day and sleep would be prefect right now.

Star POV

I wandered into the forest aimlessly. I had lied to Deren about fetching myself food. I just wanted to get away for the time being. _That_ girl, I _don't_ like. But, "Urgh!" It was obvious as the darkness that surrounded her. She liked him.

A tear rolled out of her eye. "Dammit! How did I get myself into this mess? Grr." "I should have just stayed home that day, instead of go and get myself captured'. I gave a deep sigh, it was all in vain now.

I wondered the forest again and saw the high mountains to the east. The place was peaked in legend and superstition. She heard many stories from her old pokemon friends that she had no choice but to leave behind.

It was said that an ancient pokemon rested atop the highest peak watching the world, and in a time of chaos would appear before man and pokemon alike and set the world into flames.

I sat down and rested my head for a while. "I should get back to Deren and _Dawn_ soon." I spat at that name, she was taking him for herself, the greedy bitch! She had almost kissed him too, and _he_ had almost kissed her. My heart sank at this, it was true they were lovers before, but I hoped things changed.

"Urgh", I growled and stood back up and raised my nose and took in the smells around me trying to pick up Deren's scent. I found it and began walking in the direction where it was strongest.

I reached the pair in minutes, now sleeping together. My heart sank again as I crawled over to them and lay down. 'Oh he would never like me back, I am a pokemon for Arceus' sake!' I slept then, uncertain of what tomorrow would bring.

Deren's POV

My eyes fluttered open, and I moved my hand slowly to cover me eyes and to rub the sleep out of them as well. I attempted to move my left hand but found it stuck behind none other than Dawn.

The memory from yesterday filled my mind's eye. I had almost kissed her! I smiled at the thought a good feeling in my chest. I shook Dawn with my right hand trying to get her to wake up.

Her head rested on my shoulder over night, and now it rose to the left. Her deep blue eyes revealed themselves but were quickly shadowed by her hand. The sun was bright today. I looked up and judged the time to be around 7 or 8 in the morning.

I felt my stomach in a bit of pain and realized I was hungry. I was about to speak but Dawn was already a step ahead. She had brought a small pack that she had stuffed with food the night before. She handed my a smushed sandwich, "Sorry I must have squashed them when I leaned on the tree." She said with a slight blush.

"Oh its ok," I responded taking a nice bite out of my sandwich. I looked over to Star who was close by. She had started stirring in the small commotion we started. She looked over at us and gave a big yawn.

A few minutes later we were done with our sandwiches. We washed them down with some water bottles Dawn had also packed. We would arrive in Oreburgh sometime the next day where we could replenish our food and water. We had enough for the journey there, but that was about it.

We continued back down the main road, cars zoomed by. If only we had one of those! We could have been in Oreburgh yesterday! It was a shame but at least walking wasn't out of the ordinary. Already we had passed several people walking along, some with pokemon following them.

"Hey, You with the Houndoom!" The voice came from behind me and I turned to the source. A boy around my age held a finger towards me. He had a yellow t-shirt on and blue shorts and brown hair. In his other hand was a pokeball.

"I challenge your Houndoom to a one on one against my Exploud!" He shouted, just a little bit too enthusiastic.

"But.." I tried to explain that I wasn't a pokemon trainer. But I was cut off by Star.

"Just give me a minute. This will be quick." She said. She walked forward and stood at an attack stance baring her teeth.

The boy started the battle quickly. "Exploud use Screech!" He threw the pokeball to the ground and out came some strange bluish yellow 'thing'. It had horn-like things protruding from its head, but they weren't spikes or anything they were holes. It also had a large mouth.

The creature opened its mouth and let out an earsplitting screech in our direction. The sound made Star back up in irritation. She trembled slightly as the noise ended. She shook her head and growled back. A moment later she opened her mouth and let out a powerful trail of fire.

The enemy pokemon tried jumping out of the way but it was partially caught in the flames. When the fire ceased the enemy had a partial burn on its right side. "Exploud mega punch."

The beast's right hand glowed white as it started charging Star. Star held her ground for a moment. When the beast's arm came down to connect Star disappeared. The Exploud looked around in confusion as suddenly Star tackled it from behind.

Star stood above the fallen beast and her teeth glowed a white color similar to the mega punch the Exploud had just thrown. She bit down hard on the enemies back as the beast squirmed under it. Star continued to bite at its back and soon the pain had knocked it out.

Star calmly walked back over to wear I stood my ears still ringing with the screech. Her head was held high and a smile plagued her face. The boy angrily returned his defeated pokemon. "How did you even win! You never gave a command to your pokemon!"

"Oh well," I said turning around. We continued down our path as the boy turned and left to wherever he was originally headed to.

The remainder of our walk was uneventful but I and Dawn did talk to each other. We talked of small things such as the pokemon that went by us. We saw a Stantler in the trees to our right, a few of its offspring followed suite. But when it spotted Houndoom it tensed up and fled.

A flock of spearow flew above us as well. It was headed south like us so we watched it for a while, since there wasn't too much to do. We took a few breaks and rested on some benches next to a gas station. We also took the opportunity to eat and relax for a bit.

I set on the bench with my arms out holding the back of the bench, so when Dawn sat next to me my arm was automatically behind her head and shoulders. She leaned into my again, a feeling I was quite liking. My left arm moved from the back of the bench to her left shoulder and she moved a bit closer to me.

All the while Star was at my feet with lying down. Her head was turned away from me, it seemed like she was becoming a bit distant. She had barely spoken a word to me since last night. Which reminds me, I still didn't ask her what was wrong yesterday.

My thoughts were cut off suddenly when Dawn stood up. "I'm going to the Gas station to go to the bathroom." She said as she walked towards it.

My chance to talk to Star presented itself. As soon as I saw Dawn enter I turned to Star. "Hey, Star what's up?" I questioned.

Star turned to me "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed pretty down yesterday when you went off to the woods to hunt. Along with that you've barely said a word to me since." I inquired.

"Ummm," she looked away nervously. "I just have a lot on my mind right now, ok?" Her head was again turned away. I could tell she was trying to avoid me. But I decided not to push it.

"Well, ok if you're sure. But, know that if you need me I'll be right here." I said.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," Star put her head down like before as I heard the gas station door open.

I turned and spotted Dawn walking up to me. "Well, we'd better get moving again, we still have a lot of distance to travel and I don't think well make Oreburgh tonight." I stated getting up and stretching.

Dawn looked up in the suns direction, judging time I guess. "Yeah you're right. It must be around 3 or 4 now. Let's get moving again."

We continued on our way for a few hours. During that time I saw no improvement on Stars part. In fact it seemed to slightly get worse. She would often tread behind us a bit or in front. I really wished to know what was going through her mind.

Night fall arrived and we found a secluded field to rest in tonight. I collected some fire wood and Star lit them. There was a chill in the air and it seemed it would be a cold night. Dawn and I sat close to the flames conversing in the heated air. We also had some food which included some berries an apple and water. It wasn't much but tomorrow we would be able to buy more food and such.

I yawned and knew it was time for some rest. Luckily we had chosen a spot where there was plenty of grass growing so it wasn't like we were going to sleep on the cold hard ground.

We lay down next each other and headed for sleep. But, I noticed before I fell asleep that Star was by the fire, staring directly into it. She seemed lost in thought. But I dismissed it as the sweet dream world became my reality.

Stars POV

I had been contemplating about my self and my feelings towards Deren the entire day. It was rough seeing that girl so close to him. My heart was heavy and threatened to break. The only thing that kept it together was the knowledge that they were _not_ together. And I truly hoped it would stay that way. But, deep down I knew that it would not stay like that for long.

And that is why I had contemplating scaring the girl away from Deren. It would be hard and if it failed and Deren found out he might hate me. But, I had formulated my plan throughout the day. I knew what I had to do, and as I watched the fire the last few peaces fell into place.

It had been a good while since Deren and Dawn had gone to bed. And now it was time to act on my plan. I arose and turned towards them. They were lying down _very _close to each other. I made me sick with envy and disgust.

I closed the distance between me and them and as I stood right above Dawn I herd her move slightly. I froze on the spot. Hoping desperately that I did not awaken her or my plan will fail for tonight.

But as the seconds crept on, it was clear that she had simply shifted in her sleep. I took a nice deep breath and prepared myself for my next actions. I looked down at her face. My eye sight turned black and for a second everything was gone. Then objects appeared in my sight and the sleeping form of Deren and Dawn appeared.

I set my sights on Dawn and in an instant I had broken her minds defenses and breached her.

Dawn began to tremble.

**HO-HO! What is this? what is Houndoom doing to poor little Dawn? :P find out next time ! haha cmon guys hope you try to guess about whats happening? It might be obvious to some **


	14. Nightmare

**A/N sorry for the slight delay in posting ive been a bit busy lately. Just this past sunday I went to a venue and it was sickk! I saw some great bands there and it was alot of fun ^^. In fact my band is going to get back to writing music since we've been on a short break. WOOT! Even though it is only me and the guitarist at this point ... oh well we are good. We already have about 8 songs made. Anyway along with that ive been busy catching up with Naruto Shipudden and I also covered some songs on drums. I just finished the last one a minute ago and posted it on youtube. But anyway on with the chapter! _Nightmare!_**

I had entered her mind and as I looked around I found what I was looking for. Dawn was sitting down in a field next to Deren. I was hidden in a forest near by but I knew what had to be done.

I concentrated for a short time and set the field of flowers aflame. Dawn panicked and rose to her feet, she attempted to pull at Deren's hand trying to get him to move but I held him in place. I closed my eyes and took full control of Deren. I opened my eyes as him. I looked up to see a panicking Dawn. I smiled evilly and forcefully took my hand from hers.

She backed away with a gasp and her eyes widened with fear. "D-D-Deren?" she whimpered. I stood up and approached her slowly, she backed up but was stopped at the heat of the flame. I charged her then, taking her hand and spinning her around bringing her into a chokehold. "Deren what are you doing?" She started to choke and cough.

I laughed wickedly," I thought you wanted to get close to me? Didn't you?" I tightened my hold on her grinning as I heard another choked cough escape her lips.

"N-n-not…l-l-like thi-this!" I threw her to the ground, but instead of running like I thought she might have she started coughing and crying motionless. I gave her a good kick in the stomach and she held the spot with her hands, tears freely flowing down her face now.

"Ha, so weak!" I laughed at her. "How I ever loved such a pathetic thing I still don't understand. Oh well, the memory loss gave a nice new perspective on life. A life I do not wish to share with you!" I gave her another kick as I switched sight back to me.

I reopened my eyes and saw the field of flames. I had completely taken over her dream. Now it was a true nightmare, and now, its time to finish this. I ran over to where they stood the fire having no effect on me. "Oh, what shall we do with her my darling?" I said to Deren.

He turned to me, "Well I am quite hungry." He smiled wickedly down at the now stunned Dawn.

"Wha-what?" She coughed out.

Deren gave her another kick this time to the face. "You heard me slut!" She covered her face and curled herself into a ball.

"Well love," I spoke. "Lets make this quick. Oh and we shouldn't enjoy her alone, we should inform the pack!" I howled to the sky as it darkened immediately the moon appearing suddenly with a red tint to it.

"Blood will be spilled tonight!" I laughed as Deren got onto all fours. Horns grew from his head and his hands changed into paws. A tail sprouted and in seconds he had turned into a mirror image of me.

He kissed me deeply as red malevolent eyes appeared through the flames. Their teeth bared sharp and drooling. One by one they emerged from the flames. One, two, four and soon a dozen Houndoom surrounded us.

"Well honey, it was your idea. How bout you take the first bite?" I said nuzzling Deren's neck.

"Gladly." His face twisted into an evil grin as he approached the shaking form of Dawn.

"C'mon baby. Don't you want to see my new face?" He taunted at Dawn. She didn't respond.

"Oh well," he said. His jaws opened up and in an instant were closed upon Dawn's leg. She uncurled herself and screamed out in pain. I moved closer and sank my teeth into her arm. Another Houndoom came and bit down on her midsection.

The feast had begun. In seconds we began tearing and ripping into her. The world began to grow dark again and I knew it was time to make my escape. I retreated from her mind, the scene shrinking and shrinking until it popped out of existence.

My eyes opened and I found myself back in reality. I moved quickly and shifted into a sleeping position in case Dawn woke up. She didn't but I heard her tremble and cough a few times. The plan had worked; she would stay in an uneasy sleep for days now.

I snickered as I closed my eyes to enjoy a nice dream.

Deren's POV

I awoke feeling absolutely great! The sun was shining and the day was truly beautiful. I turned to me left to discover that Dawn wasn't sleeping anymore. I looked up and saw her standing at the edge of the clearing looking into the woods. She held her arm as if she had been injured. In concern, I stood up and jogged over to her.

"Hey Dawn are you ok?" I asked, placing my hand on her shoulder. An instant later she jerked away from me.

"Umm,….yes I'm fine! I was just lost in thought was all." She didn't turn to look at me as I would expect she just turned in another direction and took a step forward, away from me. I was confused. Is she trying to avoid me or something?

"Well, we should go anyway. We must've slept in a bit its around noon." I stated looking up at the sky.

"Umm.. yes….of course." Dawn responded.

We turned back onto the road and decided we would just eat on the way since it would save the time we lost because we slept in. The entire time, though, Dawn was no where near me. She was always a good 4-8 feet away from me. She never came close except when she was handing me the food or water.

I tried to strike up a conversation with her but she avoided it by giving simple answers. I would comment on how nice a car looked as it drove by. Her only response was a "yeah". I was starting to worry for this girl. Did I do something, maybe? I thought back on anything I did or said that could have upset her this much, but I found none.

On the other hand, Star was right next to me. She stood at my left and seemed happier than usual. She had a smile plastered to her face almost every time I looked at her. I caught her gaze once, but she turned away red-faced. I would have asked her what was up, but Dawn was still in the dark about my powers. Which come to think of it, I haven't so much as used in nearly a week.

I need to find some time to train what I know. I made a mental note to practice whenever a moment presented itself. But, who knows how long that will take? I could be with Dawn for a very long time without privacy. It would probably be easier to tell her, though; it would come as a big shock to her. I did tell her about experiments but I never did specify.

We took a short break at a park on the side of the road. There was a parking lot and everything, a few people were around using the basketball court or watching their kids play on the playground. It seemed like a very nice spot to relax for a bit.

I was going to ask Dawn if everything was alright but before I got a chance she excused herself saying she need to think through a few things. All the while her gaze never met my eye, like she used to. I gave a frown as I saw her walk away to the other side of the park.

I was in a down type of mood, I was worrying about Dawn, but relief came in the form of Star. She sat on the bench I was sitting on, her head in my lap and her body on the bench. "Deren, what's up? You look down." She asked worriedly.

"Oh it's nothing really. It's just Dawn has been acting weird today." I stated looking at Dawn. She sat on the far edge of the park alone on a bench. She was turned away from me. But from what I could see she was sitting with her elbows on her knees and her head down.

"Oh, don't mind her! She probably just has a lot on her mind." She smiled, obviously not caring too much.

"I guess, but, well… How have you been lately?" I asked curiously. She was suddenly so happy today.

"I've been fine. We haven't had much time to talk or anything though. Its been a while." She said.

"Yeah it has, its just I don't want Dawn to know so much about _that _yet. It's already crazy that I came back, but to come back with powers? I think that is a little too much for her right now." I looked at her again, a frown on my face.

"Yeah I can imagine." She stood up and unexpectedly licked my cheek. "Deren don't stress yourself too much though. We are already going to find a secret base that almost killed the both of us. Concentrate on the goal will you?" She smiled as she gave me another lick.

She was right, I've got a job to do. Team Rocket can't go on with their experiments. The base is only a few days away it should be within reach soon.

Star sat down again and rested her head on my lap. I started to pet her but I was mostly just looking around the park, looking at the very normal people. I wish I new or _remembered_ what it was like to be normal. I sighed at the thought.

We walked on, with similar results from Dawn. Again she stayed away from us. It was getting old fast, but I did my best ignore it for now. Oreburgh would be in sight any minute now, we could probably get a hotel for the night or something, but we would probably arrive near midnight since we had lost so much time before.

I told Dawn about the thought and she simply nodded in agreement. I couldn't shake a bad feeling about what's going on with her. It was starting to get me down a bit.

We arrived at Oreburgh near midnight and were able to rent a nice room on the outskirts of town. It would be best to stay there for the night since it wasn't in the major part of town where I could be spotted.

I tried to simply order us a single bed room in order to save a bit on cash but Dawn insisted to get a two bed room. I agreed after a little discussion with her. But, now even more than before, my suspicions were raised. What could be up with her? I had to know. I decided I would ask tomorrow before we left for the final leg of this journey.

I lay in bed for hours that night, tomorrow I would be heading to the place I had escaped and the place that took everything from me. Anger and sadness were a strange mix in my stomach. I looked over to where Dawn was sleeping; she seemed to be trembling slightly. I went over to here and noticed she was sweating.

I decided to shake her awake, which didn't turn out to be the best idea. Her eyes opened wide suddenly and when her gaze met mine she gasped. She backed off and fell of the bed. "N-no! S-stop ge-get away from m-m-me!" She shouted as she hit the floor. She stood up and rushed to the bathroom locking the door. I heard soft crying from the other side.

"Dawn! Are you ok? What's going on!" I knocked on the door trying to get a response.

"Leave… me… Alone!" She stated through coughs and tears.

I was getting scared now. What could be wrong with her? "Dawn please, tell me what's going on! You're scaring me." I pleaded with her for an answer but she only gave the same response from before.

I stood at the door for awhile; it must have been at least an hour. I heard her cry from the other side of the door which simply broke my heart. Star had long been up and was standing near the beds looking at me with a frown.

I reluctantly went back to the bed and lay down. Star jumped on the bed as well and lay next to me licking my cheek. I smiled her a bit, but it was weak. Oh how much stress can a 16 year old get?

**A/N Ahh the stress is building on Deren... What can he do? :p REVIEWS PLEASE! Also thanks ZetroC Girl for reviewing! Your my first review of 2010 :D TYSM!**


	15. Apology

**AN Hey people! Well this update came quick, i just finished chapter 16 and will probably post that in three days. Its going to be a sick chapter! :D Its been getting too lovey dovey for my tastes lol. so for those of you who like action, just wait a little longer! Its going to be awesome.**

Dawn's POV

I woke up hours later on the cold hard tiles of the bathroom to the sound of knocking on the door. I opened my groggy eyes and stood up. "I'm up!" I shout out at whoever was at the door. Then I looked around and realized I wasn't in my bathroom at home. Then it hit me.

Right, we are the hotel. I held my head as I felt the irritable pounding of a headache. Last night was filled with another painful nightmare. It wasn't as bad as the night before but it was still pretty bad. Last night's nightmare included Deren deciding to send me to a guillotine. He just laughed as the blade fell to decapitate me. His Houndoom was there too, laughing all the while.

I know it was just some bad dreams, but they shook me to the core. I stayed away from Deren the day before just because I was too scared. I was scared to see an evil face or something similar. It sounds crazy and irrational and I know it is. I really must apologize to him and try to get everything back to normal. He seemed so worried about me yesterday.

When he woke me up I must have been in a half sleep daze. I saw that pack of Houndoom behind him and bolted in here for safety. I guess I just made everything seem a lot worse. Great.

I have to face him now and explain the whole situation to him. I sighed and looked into the mirror in front of me. I felt so weak and tired. The last two nights had left me like this; I only hope this was the last nightmare I would ever have.

I opened up a cabinet and looked around for some aspirin or something for my head. I found some and took them quickly, downing some faucet water.

I exited the bathroom and looked at Deren, who had been waiting outside the door for me. I looked down in embarrassment; I really shouldn't have acted the way I did. I started to explain myself. "Deren, I….I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. It's just I've had some terrible nightmares and I haven't been myself since."

"Dawn," he stated softly. "You don't need to keep secrets from me. You know I am always here for you, no matter what the situation." He hugged me suddenly. And I gave into the warmth and security. I swear, he may not have his memories, but he hasn't changed a bit. To be honest I love him just as much as before.

I felt as if someone was watching me though. As I hugged Deren I looked over his shoulder into the rest of the room and spotted his Houndoom staring at me. Her teeth were bared but she wasn't making a sound. Does she not like me? Weird.

Deren ended the hug and turned around. "Star, let's get going." He stated, yet before he even finished turning around Star's face turned from something of anger to a smiling face. I swear that dog is weird. And it was _she_ that kept appearing in my dreams. Was she somehow connected? No, couldn't be! She's just a pokemon, anyway.

We left the room and checked out at the front desk. Deren and I decided we should get ourselves some good food before we go out on the next leg of the journey.

We stopped by an IHOP for breakfast. I ordered some eggs bacon and toast, while Deren ordered a chocolate smiley face pancake. I chuckled when I heard what he got, but then I should've known he would have gotten that. That's what he always gets when he comes here. All the while Star just got some pokefood.

We talked to each other about some of the things that I saw in the nightmares. I shivered as I told him the part where he turned into a Houndoom and literally ripped me to shreds. He listened intently the entire time and gave a Star a glance when I mentioned her in both of the dreams. Did he know something I didn't?

I let the question fall though. We paid and left the restaurant to continue.

We departed immediately after. I was a bit tired, but I would be able to make it through. I asked Deren how long it would take. He though for a moment and estimated that we would be there by noon-ish tomorrow. Finally, we were almost there. It had been a true pain to walk around so much.

The rest of the day was mostly uneventful, thankfully. But, I could feel tension grow between me and Star. She seemed to be glaring at me whenever she got the chance. I was walking next to Deren while she strayed in random directions around us. Sometimes she would be a bit ahead of us, to the left, right, or behind.

When she glared at me, I always looked back in confusion. In a way asking, 'what are you looking at me so much for?'

The mountains had come into view and we were slowly getting closer. Deren explained that we would need to climb up a good distance to arrive at our final location. I asked where exactly we were going, since up until now I just knew we were headed to this general location.

He looked at me, "Where I was held captive." I gasped.

"Wait, why would you go back to the place that kidnapped you?" I asked astonished.

"The place went to hell during my escape. It doesn't pose a threat anymore, if anything they are rebuilding the base. We have to get there and stop them. I wasn't the only one they captured remember?" He asked me.

I thought back to the four faces I had seen on the TV that day. Obviously one of them was Deren's and the others ranged to a girl of about my age to a gentlemen that looked to be somewhere at the age of 30-40. I nodded understanding what he was saying.

He continued. "That's why I have to destroy Team Rocket. They must have more bases than just this. I have to find them and free any people they might have captured. I don't know why they want to do it, but it must be stopped." He looked back to the path ahead and didn't say another word. I was about to question further but I saw a tear roll down his cheek. He wiped it away a second later.

We kept walking through the night until we reached the base of the mountain. We would begin our climb tomorrow after some good rest. Houndoom is going to catch some pokemon for us to eat tomorrow morning so we can get our energy up.

I asked Deren again about the base. I began to lay out some possibilities. This was going to be a very dangerous place to go to. He said not to worry about danger and that Star would be all he needed.

"Dawn, you should stay behind. I don't want you getting hurt." He stated.

"No Deren. You heard what I said before back at home. I don't care, I'm going to stick by you no matter what!" I looked at him seriously, trying to finalize the matter.

Deren's POV

This is going to be tricky, if we encounter resistance I'm going to have to use my powers. I didn't want to have it come down to that. I sighed, if worse comes to worse it'll have to be done. Explanation can come later. "Fine, but if anything happens I want you to get behind me, ok?"

"Ok." She rested her head on my shoulder as we rested against the tree. I looked up at the mountain ahead of us. It all looked familiar, all the landscape did. I had purposely gone around the area we were ambushed in, but it still wasn't too far off from where we are.

I only hope tomorrow comes and goes without incident. I wrapped my arm around Dawn and held her close. I couldn't allow anyone to be hurt. I won't allow anyone else to be hurt.

Tomorrow it begins.

**A/N hey yo! i need to ask where are my reviews? i havent gotten one in awhile. Reviews fuel my desire to write you know. I don't want to sound like one of those guys who's like, gimme 10 reviews or no new chap! All im asking for really is 2 reviews per chapter and even if i get 1 its fine by me just give me some feedback! Even a few words such as "Wow, nice chapter" or something can easily brighten my day and desire to write (Though i would prefer something longer than that.) :D R&R!**


	16. Captured

**Hey everyone! Just got back from massachusetts. I was forced to go with my brother and mother to my bro's new apartment all the way in boston o.O. It was a painful 4.5 hr drive there and we had to stay the night. On the brightside i worked on Chapter 17 and have 2 pages front and back ready to be typed onto the computer :D. It's still only half done so its probably going to be a nice long chapter. Anyway here is Chapter 16!**

Deren's POV

The sun shone down over the mountains, its rays casting great dark shadows. It was time to travel up to the base that so ruined my life.

I jumped down from the rock I was standing on and landed next to Dawn. She was still asleep by the tree, I on the other hand had already been up for about half-an-hour. Star had already caught some small pokemon, such as pidgey and buneary. Cute as they were, things had to be done.

They were already cooked and eaten, one left for Dawn. She didn't shiver or anything during the night, a hopeful sign that the nightmares disappeared. What she had mentioned about them that disturbed me, was that Star had appeared in each one. As a dark pokemon, I do not know the extent of what she can do. But, I have a nagging feeling that she might be involved.

Along with that, there was the dream I just had last, last night. I blushed with the recollection. It seemed so real, I could have sworn it happened. Yet I woke up with a happy looking Star next to me. Something was just off about all of this, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I dismissed it for now, we have much more important things to do now. I shook Dawn awake and she yawned. "Dawn, get ready we are leaving soon, there is some meat by the fire." I pointed towards it as she stood up. She silently walked over to it and picked it up examining it.

I looked back towards the mountain, plotting the path in my mind. We would go first up here, go through that, climb to this ledge. It would be difficult but I am sure Dawn could manage it. It took around 2 hours of climbing to get down from there, I estimate four hours of climbing. I frowned, great this is probably going to be more difficult than I thought. Dawn has been going strong for now, but this is much different than walking, its _climbing._

I could probably make it fine, but she would be exhausted, which would also be a perfect opportunity to get to the base by myself! I could leave her resting close by and run in and get what I need. It would be difficult to say the least.

Dawn walked up next to me, "Well," She looked up at the treacherous mountain in front of her. "I'm ready."

We began the final leg of our journey up towards Team Rocket's base. Hopefully everything will go down without incident. The upward climb was simple to me and Star, but Dawn wasn't faring as well. She could manage, but it was slower than the rest of us. It would be so much quicker if she hadn't followed. It may take longer than expected, but we should still reach it before nightfall.

We reach a large flat ledge and decide its time to rest before we continue onto the journey. It had been nearly an hour of climbing and the mountain still seemed ever taller. I looked out to the horizon and spotted two black dots in the distance. I squinted my eyes and tried to get a better look at them. They looked like large birds, but that can't be it they were reflecting light from the sun.

"Helicopters!" I thought aloud.

"Huh?" Dawn looked at me and I pointed out ahead of me. The two helicopters were slowly growing in size, they seemed to be heading up towards the rocket base. It must still be active.

"They must be headed for the base," I told Dawn. We looked up and watched them draw closer. What if they see us? No, not likely.

At this time the helicopters had gotten close enough for us to see a giant red R. One of them continued upwards while the other made a U-turn. It descended downwards and we could clearly see the heavy machine guns mounted to it. It was about 200 feet above us, way too close for comfort, if they had spotted us we were done for.

The helicopter then descended much lower than where we were situated at. So at least for now we were safe from it. But it had flown dangerously close, I swear I could almost feel the wind generated from the spinning blades.

"We should stay put for now, if we are spo-." I was cut off when the helicopter ascended into sight… right next to us! It was hovering right over the edge of the cliff. The helicopter moved over the ledge and landed. Figures jumped out of the craft and aimed their guns towards us. In a few seconds a squad of six, three on each side, had emerged.

One more jumped out and walked in front of the helicopter. The blades were constantly spinning, making out annoyingly windy.

A fight would be over in seconds, their guns would rip us to shreds. The man in front spoke "Well, well, well. It looks like someone survived that day." This man was obviously the leader. He had on black jeans and military style vest. Along with a black bandana on his head he had a simple chain necklace. This guy looked extremely tough to, he was buff.

The others wore camouflage shirts and pants plus gas masks. They were identical trained soldiers who knew there orders. The leader lit up a cigarette. "Well experiment 436, it looks like I'm going to have to take you in. We can't have a lab rat like you running around causing a fuss now, can we?" He took a drag on his cigarette.

"He isn't a lab rat! He is a human being!" Dawn yelled. Oh no, was the very thought in my head.

He looked up and walked over to Dawn. He walked around her examining her while she stood frozen. I eyed him carefully, if he made a move, so would I. "Oh, 436, it seems you've got yourself a girlfriend in the short time you've been out of your cage." He mocked.

I glared at him, clenching my fists in anger. He was starting to get to me. "She looks nice too," He gave her ass a slap. It took all my self control not to do anything.

"Don't touch her!" I spat. He pulled a gun out and pointed it directly at my face. It was a mere inch from me. Dawn gasped and covered her mouth. I froze on the spot.

"You will not be giving commands today, rat." He clenched his other hand into a thumbs up and pointed at himself. "I will. Now you and the girl get on the helicopter. We are taking you in." He dropped his aim and walked back towards the copter. "And take that mutt will you boys? We lost a lot of pokemon during that break out and we need to stock up again." He climbed back aboard the copter.

Four of the guards walked over to Dawn and I, guns still aimed. Reluctantly I followed them with Dawn behind me. I looked over to where Star was, she was growling at the two remaining guards approaching. I saw one of them load something into the gun and fire at Star.

It was some kind of needle, and a few seconds later she was walking around dizzily before falling to the ground. The two guards grabbed her and one threw her over her shoulder. We sat down on the helicopter seat while Star was placed somewhere in the back.

Guns were pointed at us at all times as the helicopter began climbing towards the base. I let out a sigh, well this wasn't the way I wanted to reach it. I looked around looking for something I could do to escape, but it seemed useless while we were up at this height.

But still, I have to try something! I search myself for the familiar dark energy and find it. I focus the energy into my hand and I look as my nails slightly elongate and turn into sharp points. Claws. I looked up and see that most of the guards aren't really paying attention so no one noticed me. I focus energy throughout my body as I begin Faint Attack.

I strike as quick as I can, knowing any mistakes mean death. I dig my invisible claw into the jugular of the guard in front of me, ending him instantly. I take his machine gun and fire into the skulls of the two guards to my right.

I turn and slash the throat of the man sitting next to me, by this time the others were in a panic aiming there guns at an enemy they could no longer see. They trembled as they looked around searching for the source of commotion but sat only emptiness. The gun I held had turned invisible with me so they could not see it. Well three guards were taken down only three more remained plus the leader.

I looked at the leader sitting next to Dawn and took aim between his eyes. He smiled and took a backpack from behind him, and with a quick jump he fell from the helicopter. The other guards got what he was doing and attempted to the same thing, but I wouldn't let them.

I fired the remaing ammunition in the gun, ending two of the three guards, but before I finished the last one off the guns ammo ended and he jumped to safety. I threw the gun down and stole a pistol from one of the dead soldiers.

All the while Dawn remained in her seat, a look of pure shock was written over her face. She was frozen, holding onto her seat as if her life depended on it. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was open.

I left her were she was, she would be safe. I turned to the cockpit and entered it holding the pistol to the pilot's head. "Alright," I spoke. "You are going to listen to my every word." The scared man slowly nodded a drop of sweat visible. "You are going to take us into the base like you normally would have. Try to play any tricks and your brains will meet the glass." I spoke the last line as wickedly as I could, earning a shiver from the pilot. He nodded again shaking slightly.

I looked out ahead seeing the base come into view in the distance.

Dawn's POV

I sat frozen to my seat, my eyes open in horror at what just occurred. Tears were threatening to fall and I was shaking. I slowly turned and looked down at the scene in front of me.

Blood was splashed on to the seats and some small drops had found themselves on my face and clothes. A man had his throat slashed through…..by Deren. I looked through the cockpit door, standing there with a gun to the pilots head. _He_ had slashed the man's throat with his _claws_.

My mind was reeling and it felt as if my brain had turned to mush, I simply could not understand. His voice cut into the near death silence. "Dawn, throw those bodies overboard, now." He spoke with command and it echoed through my mind a few times before I truly heard his words.

I looked down once again at the bloody mess that lay before me. Bullet holes riddled the man closest to me. He had tried to escape, but he was shot down before that possibility became reality. I moved, still shaking and pushed him closer and closer to the edge. A tear fell from my eyes as I finally let him fall.

I repeated the actions again with the remainder of the soldiers. With every soldier falling I felt myself crack more and more. After I finished disposing of the bodies, I felt a heavy guilt overcome me. I sat down again and wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to calm my frantic body.

I looked out the side door in an attempt to relax myself. I spotted the base just below us, we were descending for a land. From up here I could see that there were three open areas. In one I spotted something that looked like a tennis court, a basketball court and things of that nature. In the other opening was destroyed netting and heavily shifted terrain. It seemed like a battle had gone on in there. There were large holes in the ground and I swear I could have spotted some dried blood, but that could just be me.

In the final open area was a landing pad. It was huge. From where I was I could see many helicopters, I could estimate around 25-35 of them. There were also a lot of hangers, but I couldn't see into many of them since there gates were closed. Who knows what else lies in them?

The building itself looked like it took some heavy damage. There were holes ranging in size from as small as fist to as large as bus. Most of them were being patched up by workers and steel beams were being placed.

The helicopter landed at a landing pad closest to the building. There weren't too many people around, the few that were, were soldiers or people dressed in white lab coats, which I could only assume were scientists.

Deren's POV

We touched down on the landing pad closest to the base. It would be a perfect place to start the destruction. I would make sure this place was totally ruined and unusable. I took the pistol I held and knocked the pilot and co-pilot out. A quick strike on the back of the neck silenced them for the time being.

I exited the cockpit and heard noises coming from the back of the helicopter. I walked passed Dawn and saw Star coming to. She looked around in a slight daze. "Where are we?" She asked looking up at me blinking.

"We are back at the base," I explained to her. "We have to get rid of this place as quickly as we can."

"How do you plan on doing that Deren?" Dawn had asked this time.

"Easy," I responded. I walked back to the front of the plane and unhooked a machine gun that was mounted on the wall. "Kill and destroy."

**Please review! And thanks for all of those who will/have. And before i forget any longer. Psp guy thanx for reviewing and i understand how hard it is to use a psp for something of that length. I already have basically the rest of the story figured out and i dont think i will have room for your idea...sorry but thanx again! Im running on E right now with reviews i barely have a desire to write anymore. :/ I just ask for a few words from you guys! This stories hit counter just broke 3,400 and yet i only have 28 reviews? thats about 1 review every 125 hits or something like that... I would appreciate it so much for a few reviews! even at 1 review every 100 hits would be absolutly fine by me.**


	17. Infiltration

**Hey guys! Well this chapter actually isn't as finished as i wanted it to be. I just wanted to post a chapter tonight. I still got way too much to work out for the 'second' half of this and i didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer for something. **

?'s POV

The helicopter landed on one of the many helipads and my squad jumped off using the side doors of the craft. Our machine guns armed and ready for combat at a moment's notice. We marched into a line and then turned 90 degrees to face our leader. The six of us operated like a ell oiled machine. We awaited our orders.

"Alright, maggots!" He spoke loud and strong, his hands were held behind his back. "Today is your first day on the job. There are many things you need to know before you start." He looked over us sternly; his gaze met mine for a second before he moved on. "And there are also many things you _don't _need to know. You will all be briefed before anything else happens. The other helicopter informed us that that it needed to check something, and should arrive shortly."

He started walking over to the entrance to the base, he gave us the signal to follow. I looked up into the sky and noticed the other helicopter approaching, but it looked a little off. From where I was I couldn't see any of the soldiers within, and along with that I swore I got a glimpse of red. I simply ignored it and followed my squad, it probably wasn't a big deal.

We were moving down the hallway at a jogging pace when I heard gunshots come from behind me. Our squad halted with the leader. The leader turned around with a confused look on his face which quickly turned to anger. "Dammit! Don't tell me a new recruit forgot to turn his gun to safety again!" It was true, we had all turned our guns to safety as instructed before taking off.

As he turned around to continue to the briefing room, the alarms sounded. Red lights were flashing all around turning the normally grey hallway a light shade of red. "Wha..?" The leader was just as startled as the rest of us.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! The helipads are under attack! All available armed personnel report!" The buzzing electronic loudspeaker blared to life. It continuously repeated itself.

"You heard it men! It's time to enter the meat grinder!" The leader yelled He pulled out his pistol and charged back to the helipads with us in tow.

We instinctively switched our guns off of safety as we ran. The double doors just ahead, my adrenaline was pumping quickly now, the gunshots were just outside now. Just as our leaders hand caught the door knob a great force barged the doors open. A large purple ball was all that was seen. It smashed through the squad.

I jumped to the wall at the last second. The strange force didn't kill anyone thankfully, it had simply knocked us back. I aimed at the doorway as another of my squad did the same right in front of me, blocking my view completely.

Just as I was about to move back into the line of sight a blast of intense fire burned my comrades. It engulfed the hallway momentarily and I felt the temperature sky rocket. Thankfully the soldier in front of me took the damage for me, I had survived. When it stopped a few seconds later, all of my comrades had fallen leaving me.

Before the body in front of me fell I grabbed it as a human shield against any further flames. I took my gun and fired blindly at where the double doors used to be.

"Duck!" I heard the voice what sounded like, a mere teenager. Was a teen behind this attack? "Take this!" It was the same person. Another purple ball hit the ceiling just above me. It crumbled and concrete blocks fell.

I went wide eyed as one fell directly onto my head. I couldn't avoid it, I was knock unconscious

Deren's POV

I blasted the ceiling down in the hallway over my enemies head and some of the other fallen foes. I stepped over them as I continued my onslaught. Star was right behind me, she still a little dazed from the tranquilizers but it was fading fast.

Dawn was right behind us with a worried look on her face. "Deren, what's going on? How are doing those?" She was referring to my shadow ball and fire blast. I quickly explained, now was not the time for a complete one.

"I was experimented on here. These are the results." I held my hand up to my right and concentrated my dark energy to my hands, forcing it out. I small dark orb formed at my palm and a second later it pulsed forwards increasing in size. It blasted through the wall with tremendous power.

It left a huge hole in the wall that exposed a large white room. I was met with the gaze of dozens of scientists. This white room was filled with lab equipment: beakers, test tubes, flasks you name it. There also many computers and machines on the sides of the room.

I raised my gun and was ready to fire upon anyone that seemed threatening. They started backing away slowly. One of the female scientists near the other side of the room attempted to open the door and escape, but before she lay her hand on the doorknob I fired at her. I intentionally missed and hit the door freezing her instantly.

"If anyone attempts to escape again, I won't miss next time." I thought for a moment about what I should do exactly. I gave my gun to Dawn, "If anyone moves, shoot to kill." I tell her with a dead serious look on. She nods reluctantly and aims into the room.

I walk over to one of the older scientists. He has glasses and a grey beard with a bald head. I grab him roughly by his shirt collar and raise him off the ground with my strength.

"You will tell me everything I need to know, and if you don't I will not hesitate to burn you to ash. Do you understand?" He nods fearfully. "Good. Are there any other captives here?"

"No, th-they a-a-all escap..ed with yo-you." He stuttered as he answered, fear evident on every word. I had him under my control.

"What about pokemon? Are there any here?" He was about to answer but couldn't find his voice at the moment. He simply shook his head.

"Good, now the question remains what to do with all of you?" I dropped him to the ground and looked around at the fearful scientists. I cracked my knuckles and raised my hands in their direction and they gasped or screamed in fear and terror. They went for the door again, as they did their best to escape my imminent wrath.

But, in the end I didn't kill them, I let them run, I got the information I need, I was going to completely destroy this place.

I heard foot steps behind me and turned to see Dawn looking out the hole seeing who it was. She turned to me, "Guards! A lot of them, coming this way!" She fired her gun down into the hall receiving the prize of screams.

Bullets started digging hole close to her feet and she backed off into the room for safety. "Use the desks and lab tables for cover!" I took her hand and dragged her a few isles into the room and we ducked behind cover, Star right behind us.

We were somewhere close to the middle of the large white room. There looked to be around 10 to 12 isles of lab tables and desks. We were currently behind the sixth isle at a lab table. The table itself was around 3 feet tall and around 10 feet long with a width of 4 feet. It was made of wood mostly and the black counters were some kind of marble.

I looked over the black counter to the hole in the wall. The guards had just entered and were looking around for our position. Thankfully they weren't looking in our direction when I looked over.

"Deren," Dawn whispered. "I have 10 bullets left." From a quick count there were 9 armed guards. They were starting to spread out into the room, it's only a matter of time before we are spotted.

"Ok, there are 9 of them, do you think you can nail 'em all?" I asked slightly worried. The only way to get rid of them all with the gun is to get perfect headshots in quick succession. If it takes too long to get to the next target they may already be behind cover and opening fire. I was about to say that maybe I should do it since the chances were so slim.

"Don't worry I got it." Dawn set her gun to 'single-fire' before standing up and aiming. I was shocked and about to pull her down saying this is suicide. She started firing in quick succession turning and aiming at an insane speed. I heard grunts and thuds as bodies started falling.

In a matter of seconds all the guards in the room had been dealt with. "How did you do that?" I asked shocked.

"My dad was a marine and taught me how to use guns properly. I have near perfect accuracy even better than he _was_." She looked down with a sad look and sighed.

Suddenly, a loudspeaker blared into existence. "Ahh, subject 436, it seems you've returned into our grasp. Well, I'd like to thank you for what you have taught us!" He laughed manically. "We now have all the information to go into phase 3 of our operation."

"And what would that be?" I asked loudly, hopefully there some kind of intercom around that would catch my voice.

"With the third phase of our operation about to begin, we will inject more Pokemon DNA into human soldiers making them extra powerful. With such power in our control we will control all of Sinnoh!" The loudspeaker cut off.

"Deren, what are we gonna do?" Dawn asked, a worried look on her face. I don't blame her, I was worried too. How are we going to stop Team Rocket now?

"Well, we if we can, we have to destroy this place completely." I said thinking aloud. "If they haven't sent the information around we can still destroy it and set them back. There should be something useful in the control room. Something such as a self-destruct button, or power off switch will do. If we can do that we can destroy this place." I looked at her for approval with the idea. She nodded, it's the best we have.

**Well I hope you liked it. And as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's what keeps us authors writing!**


	18. Exfiltration

**A/N: Well, im proud to show you the next chapter of Breaking Chains! Thank you for all who reviewed, three reviews with one chapter? Thats more like it :). That makes me a happy person, and this is your reward. In other news, Mt two new books just arrived! WOOT! Just found them on the table this morning. Dark Calling and Hell's Heroes! I am so going to enjoy reading these! And thats also good news for you! I've noticed that after I read a book, my writing gets wayyy better for some reason, lol. Well anyway back to the story...**

Deren's POV

Dawn ran over to the freshly fallen soldiers and took a weapon and ammunition. We may need it soon enough.

I raised my hands at the sides of the room towards the machinery and computers. "We can start by destroying the information on these computers." I let loose a Dark Pulse followed by a Fire blast.

The Dark Pulse smashed open the machines and computers revealing there precious circuitry. The Fire Blast consumed the insides of the machines blackening and destroying any information on the computers. I repeated the action to the other three walls, and in no time the entire room was set ablaze.

"C'mon lets get out of here, we need to search for the control room." I head over to the door that the scientists had escaped from as the lights above started flickering. The fire was consuming any exposed wires now. Dawn, Star and I exited the condemned room.

We found ourselves in an atrium which gave us a view up to the second floor. Everything was eerily quiet and the lights in the area began flickering on and off.

There was a balcony lining the entire second floor with one door to each wall. Above each door was a sign saying what was within. I looked quickly at them all but saw no indication that one was a control room of some sort. But, I did spot a directory. It was stationed to the right of me on the wall. It was large, showing the three main floors of the complex along with one basement level.

Dawn and I walked over to it and inspected it for the control room. We didn't find anything that could possibly lead to one except the Executive Office. It was positioned on the third floor. There was an odd way of getting to it though. The staircase to the third floor was located at the back of the second floor. There was no way to the third floor from the second.

Well with a staircase to our left it would at least be simple to get there. Within a few moments we had the path planned out. We would go to the second floor and head into Office station 2, go to the end and ascend the stairs there into the Upper Office area, go through it and enter the Executive office, seems simple enough.

We ascended to the second floor and prepared to enter the offices. I looked up to Dawn for her approval. She nodded and raised her gun in front of her, preparing for a breach.

I kicked down the door with one swift movement and Dawn walked in ahead of me. Star ran in right behind me. In seconds gunshots rained in our direction and we ducked down behind some desks close to the door.

It had only been a second into our plan and we were already getting pummeled by bullets. Thankfully none had gotten me and I looked over to Dawn and inspected her for any holes, but thankfully found none.

Dawn opened fire suddenly onto whatever enemies were in the room. After a few shots she went behind cover again as bullets chipped at the desk. I used Faint Attack and ran to another desk to the left.

After getting behind it I dropped Faint Attack and stood up. "Over here!" I shouted ducking quickly as bullets flew my way. With the enemies' fire drawn for the moment, Dawn opened fire again and some grunts and thuds were heard.

In the one second that I had stood for I discovered the positions of the enemy soldiers. They had barricaded the door to the stairs and were behind it. Using desks and tables from the room they built sturdy cover to hide behind.

That barricade will be their fall. "Dawn! Draw their fire for a moment. Star, when their fire is drawn set fire to their cover!" Star was still behind cover with Dawn and she nodded.

Dawn let out another burst of bullets as Star ran right quickly getting behind desks. She breathed in deeply before turning her head out of cover and letting loose a powerful flamethrower.

The enemies' fire ceased instantly as they ducked out of the path of flames. I took the chance and stood up letting loose a Fire Blast to ensure the barricade caught the flames. It did.

The barricade had caught fire and was burning, those who could not stand the head ran off to the sides, in the line of sight. Dawn shot them down as quickly as possible, taking a moment to reload.

I extended my arm and concentrated the dark energy into my palm. I launched a Dark Pulse at the burning barricade and sent it flying backwards. I heard screams as the soldiers caught fire or were thrown back with the sudden blast.

"Star! Let's finish them!" I ran in Shadow Claws at the ready, It's time to finish this struggle.

Star took right as I charged in left. I ran past the flames which were spreading quickly around. I heard the sounds of guns hitting the floor, they had probably gotten to hot to hold.

The air was thick with the sounds of scream of agony and distress. The flames were doing their part well. I ran at the now destroyed barricade and spotted a soldier whose suit was aflame. He saw me charging and readied himself for a fight, pulling out a knife.

I swung my right clawed hand at him and he deflected with his short blade. It clanged as they made contact with each other. I slashed again at his face with my left faster than he could move his arm, but he ducked quickly under the blow.

I shot my hands forward, a mere foot away from him, and let out a Dark Pulse. I heard bones crack as his body was thrust down into the ground. At the near point blank range, it was enough to kill him.

I felt a strong force on the right side of my head and was launched forward, tumbling to the ground. I rubbed the spot for a moment before looking up at my next opponent. A man with a partially burned suit but no flames were present, he must have managed to stop the fire.

He stood at the ready with fists raised. I stood up slightly disoriented with the blow to my head, but he gave me no time for recovery. He charged forward and gave me a knee to the stomach. I coughed up blood at the powerful blow and clutched my stomach. I fell to my knees and coughed a bit more.

He pulled a knife out of its waist holder and prepared to silence me. I wouldn't have it. I swept my foot under him and he fell to his side, the knife falling from his grip. I stood up and delivered a clawed hand to his gut.

The sharp points easily dug into his flesh and I felt the wet blood on my hand. I was a fatal wound, imagine 5 bullets holes in your stomach. I pulled my hand free and out with it came a spurt of blood from the wounds. The man coughed clutched his stomach. I would end this for him, I took a slash at his next and cut clean through. Blood blasted out and splashed onto my face. I must have looked insane.

I wiped it off on my forearm and looked around at my next target, but by this time, it seemed they had all been defeated. Most of the screaming had ended as their fates were sealed.

Star emerged from the flames ahead of me and we walked back towards Dawn. She was walking towards us and we met in the middle of the room. "So," she began. "Shall we proceed?"

"Yeah, let me just blast the fire out of the way." I sent two Dark Pulses at the flames and they were pushed to the sides, creating a gap in the flames to the doors. They had blackened a bit.

We stepped forward and pushed open the doors. Thankfully nothing awaited us on the other side and it was clear to proceed up the stairs. The double doors on this level remained opened and no one was there.

We entered the room and looked around carefully, watching for any movements. I raised my hand and motioned for everyone to stop. We stood in silence for a moment, and I strained to here any sort of noise in the room. I was met with only the high pitched hum of the fluorescent lights above us.

"C'mon, let's just check out the Executive Office quickly, I don't want to stay here for long." We jogged over to the door at the other end of the room and prepared another breach.

I kicked down the door and Dawn ran in, gun ready to tear anyone to pieces. But, there was no one. The room was devoid of life.

In the room was a grand desk and behind it a nice comfortable looking leather chair. On the wall behind that was a giant picture of a man in an orange suit with brown slick hair. He grinned devilishly as he sat in a chair similar to the one behind the desk.

On the desk sat a computer and keyboard along with paper and pens. I walked behind it and looked at the screen. There were a lot of controls and functions and it seemed this was the master computer of this establishment. I tried to look over these things and find someway to shut off power; I spotted a file called, Power control. I touch the mouse and guided to the file and double-clicked.

"Self-Destruct sequence initiated." The feminine robotic voice came back and on the screen popped up a little video.

"Well, well, it seems you found the master computer. Well, no matter. I set it so when any file is clicked the self-destruct sequence activates." It was a video of a fairly elderly thin man with crazed looking hair that shot out the side of his head. He was bald on top and I recognized the voice to be the same man who spoke through the loudspeaker. "Well enjoy the last few minutes of your life." He waved a goodbye and the video shut off.

"Self-Destructing in 3 minutes, please evacuate the building."

"Deren, what did you do?" Dawn asked alarmed.

"It was an accident. Let's just get out of here!" I ran over to the door and we began our escape.

We ran down the stairs and through the bloody burnt second floor back through the way we came. "Self-destructing in one minute, please evacuate the building." We ran down to the first floor and went back through the lab to the hole in the wall.

It seemed we were going to make it, I could see the light at the end of the hallway. "Don't move, or I shoot to kill." I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see the source of the disturbance.

?'s POV

I woke up to the sound of alarms and red lights. My head was pounding and I felt a heavy weight on top of me. I pushed it off and the stone slab smashed against the ground. I picked up my gun in one head and rubbed my head with the other and stood up.

That had really hurt, what happened? I thought back and it all came back to me. The base had been attacked by someone and I had been knocked out in the battle. I wonder who won. I looked around and spotted a large gapping hole in the wall.

"Self-destructing in one minute, please evacuate the building."

As soon as the feminine robotic voice stopped I heard the sound of footsteps coming. A boy then jumped out of the hole sharply turning followed by a girl and a houndoom.

The boy and was dressed in a black vest and white T-shirt and his hair was silver-white. He had wrist spikes on and black jeans. He looked no more than eighteen at best. The girl looked similar. She had a black T-shirt and black jeans along with wrist spikes. Were these mere kids the attackers? The girl was armed with a gun.

I aimed mine at them and shouted. "Don't move, or I shoot to kill." They stopped instantly and all I had to do was get some information about the situation from them before I make my decision.

"What are you doing here? Did you attack the base?" I asked.

"Now, is not the time for this shit!" The boy shouted back at me. "The building is going to blow!" He was right, but I could not let them leave just yet.

"Why did you guys attack?" I asked again, hoping to understand the situation.

"Because Team Rocket is evil! They are going to take over Sinnoh!" He looked dead serious, but I couldn't trust his word.

"Lies! Team Rocket would never do such things, they are not evil. They want only the good of humanity and pokemon." There is no way Team Rocket was evil, these guys were clearly insane.

"Yeah, of course they're not evil that's why they kidnapped me! That's why they're going to blow up this building in an effort to silence me so the truth doesn't leak out!" He yelled at me, and the information started sinking in, it made sense somewhat. What if he was right?

"Self-Destructing in 10 seconds." Oh shit! We spent way too much time talking!

"Forget it! We'll continue this outside! Run!" I yelled and they obliged instantly running at full sprint.

"8 seconds"

The door was just up ahead, we could easily make it if nothing bad happens.

"6"

Just a little but more!

"5….4"

Just another 20 feet! C'mon we can do this!

"3….2"

We made it out!"

"1…. Buh-Bye." The hole building shook as the explosions came and we nearly fell over in the process. But, we had made it at least. We were safe from further harm, but it was time to get the information I needed from these two.

"So… what were you….. saying about Team Rocket…. being evil?" I asked through pants.

The next few minutes were spent with the entire story, beginning to end. I learned their names as Deren, Dawn and Star. They had suffered at the hands of Team Rocket. They were right, Team Rocket was evil.

"Well, I made my decision." I said at the sudden silence.

"And what's that?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"I am going to help you guys." I stated simply.

"Well…how?" Deren questioned.

"Well first I am a trained soldier. Second, it seems you guys walk around a lot and I can easily help with that." I pointed towards a helicopter. "I can fly those things for you. Wherever you need to go, I can take you."

"Well, that's the thing, we don't exactly know where we are going to next." Dawn looked down and sighed.

"Well considering your trying to get rid of Team Rocket's bases, then I do." They both looked up at me. "It's going to be the base I just came from. We can use the helicopter to get their faster but it'll still take a while." I started making my way towards the helicopter and boarded it, moving to the pilot's seat and getting myself ready.

As I started up the engines and propellers I heard Deren. "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is John Cohn Reily, at your service. But, please. Call me John C." the helicopter raised into the air and we were on our way.

**And just so you know, i got the name for John C. from a really awesome show on TV called The Colony. He was in the first season and I actually met him in Real Life! He was a really cool guy so i decided to use his name. **

**...and remember to Review!**


	19. Wounded

**A/N Thanks for the Reviews people they really help me continue writing. :)**

Deren's POV

The helicopter raised steadily as the building started to crumble. Explosions still rattled its structure for a time and sections of the building were now falling down on top of each other.

We elevated far above the building as a plume of dust rose. Black smoke was billowing from the remains. Fires were ripping and tearing at anything they could. I let out a sigh of relief, thankful to be alive, thankful for the destruction of the building, and thankful that no one was seriously injured.

I relaxed myself on the seat and turned to Dawn. She looked up at me and smiled warmly. I returned the smile. She suddenly leaned over to me, and for a moment I thought she was going to tell me something.

I was surprised when the next moment her lips connected with mine. I was shocked for a moment before I let myself melt into the kiss. Suddenly nothing else mattered. I kissed back.

Her lips were soft and warm. It was truly amazing. I was disappointed when she broke the kiss a few seconds later. She smiled again at me and took hold of my hand. She turned away from me and I did as well. A smile was plastered to my face as was hers.

We sat in silence.

Star's POV

I sat in the back, but I was able to see it. The way they kissed, it made my heart sink. And in that moment, I knew I had lost. I sank down, placing my head on my paws. I simply felt terrible at that point.

I felt hot tears fall from my eyes, but I didn't make a sound. Silent tears.

Deren's POV

I woke up to the sound of a thud and a great vibration. I looked around and noticed the trees were just to my left and right. We had landed somewhere. "Hey, what's going on John C?" I asked.

"Dammit! Dammit!" He cursed before turning around. "Our fuel is at a critical low. Flying any further and we would have to worry about the engine stalling. Unless we get fuel, this is as far as we go." He shut off the engines and the blades slowed to a halt.

"Well, how long were we flying for?" I looked out to judge the sun's position. It was setting and it gave the sky an orange glow.

"We must've been flying for around five hours. It seems we have no choice but to walk the rest of the distance. Which could take around another day and a half at this point, the sun is almost down, we might as well just call it a day now." He opened up a compartment in the helicopter and removed some sandwiches and water. "Thank heaven for small mercies. Looks like we got some food for now, but it looks like this is the last of it." He handed Dawn and I a sandwich and a water bottle each.

Star jumped off the helicopter, "Deren, I'll be back soon, I'll get my own food. And I need some time to think."

"About what, Star?" I asked biting into my cold food.

"Nothing," she said turning and running off into the forest.

Wonder what that was about?

We decided to turn in after another hour, it was late and the day had drained us immensely. There were two beds in the back of helicopter, one on each side. John C. took the one on the right side and Dawn and I took the one on the right. It would be a tight squeeze, but we could manage.

Sleep was difficult for me, dawn fell under its spell rather quickly, but due to the nap I took I wasn't feeling tired enough to sleep just yet.

I hopped out of the helicopter into the cool night air. It was a beautiful night with a light breeze every now and then that rattled the trees just a bit. I walked into the woods in the direction I saw Star run before.

I looked down for a second and noticed her tracks, all I had to do was follow them and it would lead me straight to her, seemed simple enough.

I followed them for a few minutes and ended up in a small clearing with some stones embedded into the ground. Lying against one of them was Star who was bleeding heavily, a large gash was on her side, and she was struggling to breath.

I ran over to her quickly and kneeled next to her, unsure of what to do for a few seconds. "Star what happened?"

Her eyes moved up to meet mine and she motioned me with her head to look behind me. "That." She said weakly.

I turned around and was face to face with a large bear. It had a yellow ring on its stomach and stood at nearly 10 feet tall. Its claws were drenched in blood.

It roared loudly before charging me, its claws glowed faintly as a clawed hand was brought down upon me. I dodged right, out of the way as its claws dug into the ground. It pulled itself loose and came at me with a head butt.

I directed dark energy into my hands and caught its head with my hands. Another second later and it was caught in a Dark Pulse. It was a direct hit at point blank but it only managed to knock the beast back a few steps. It shook its head and roared at me.

I noticed then that its left leg was bleeding and so was its right arm. It was clear evidence of a struggle.

I raised my hand and let loose a torrent of flames that engulf the enemy. He is burned severely and his fur has been blackened. He roars loudly as a white energy collects in front of his mouth.

I stand ready to move or jump in any direction as the glowing ball gets bigger. He roars again as powerful beam launches from the ball. I jump to the side, barely able to avoid it. A glance back and watch as a tree is decimated. Its trunk cracks and it falls over to the side.

I look back up at my opponent. He looks totally drained and I can see that he's breathing heavy. He roars again, before turning around and walking back into the forest. I watch carefully as he leaves, making sure he won't charge again.

When he is completely out of sight I run over to Star again. She was in now better shape and the blood was still flowing. She could die from blood loss at this rate! I carefully pick her up and decide to run back to the helicopter, there might be supplies we could use there.

I start running faster than I thought possible.

The helicopter finally comes into view after what seemed like hours, though it was just a few minutes. I lay Star down just outside the helicopter. She had gotten worse in the very little amount of time I was running. She had trouble breathing now and was coughing up blood.

"John C.! Dawn! Get up!" I yelled in hysterics. Tears were in my eyes, I could feel them about to fall. My friend was right in front of me bleeding to death.

I saw a tired looking Dawn walk towards the exit of the craft and looked down. Instantly her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. John C. came out next machine gun in hand and looking alert and ready for anything. He looked down and examined Star's wound.

"It's deep, and it looks like she has a few broken bones, it looks survivable, but we need to work fast on this." John C. lays his gun down and heads back into the helicopter. I hear some rummaging and a few seconds later he comes back out with a large first aid kit. It was easily the size of a suitcase.

He lays it down and opens it up, revealing lots of things such as scissors gauze, band aids and other tools. He takes out a roll of bandages, scissors and gauze. Along with that he takes out some thread and a needle. He takes out a syringe and injects Star with a liquid. "It's a painkiller." He states simply.

He begins work on stitching up the gash. In a few minutes it's closed up and the bleeding has stopped for the most part. He applies some gauze and alcohol pads for disinfecting. When he is all done with that he bandages it all up and by the end Star had white bandages all on her midsection.

"It's done, but she has lost a lot of blood. She is going to need to rest and eat a lot. A wound like this could take some time to recover." He picked Star up carefully and placed her back into the helicopter. "We are going to have to find a way to transport her. In this condition walking could cause the wound to open up again. We'll leave that for tomorrow, let's just get some rest."

We headed to sleep again. But, I couldn't help but look back at Star form every once in a while. She had fallen asleep a while go during the 'surgery' and John C. said she would be fine. I still worried though.

Dawn was the same, the blood and gore must have scared her. She was shaken up about it and held me close. I held her back for support; I finally calmed her down with a kiss on her forehead.

In a few minutes she had fallen asleep right up against my chest. I couldn't help but crack a small smile, hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

**A/N Well, school should be starting very soon and i just applied to a job (I hope i get it). I will do my best to keep the updates as steady as possible, though i don't know how it will turn out as of now. **


	20. Refuel

**Yh heres a short and in my opinion boring chapter, nothing special happens but it is necessary for the story to make sense later. Yippie! I have reached chapter 20 :D I never thought it would reach this high lol, and its looking like easily 7-10 more chapters. Oh well. ;)**

John C.'s POV

I woke up bright and early, the sun was just peaking over the horizon and everyone else was still asleep. I readied myself for the small journey ahead. I picked up my standard issue M4 carbine, a canteen of water, and the last of a sandwich I saved from yesterday. I ate it quickly and write down a quick message on a piece of paper. I left it right on top of Deren so he would see it when they awoke.

I silently hopped off the helicopter and started walking west towards the small town of Floaroma. I was heading there in hopes of obtaining some fuel for the helicopter, though it would be costly Team Rocket's bank account is big enough to handle it.

I checked my pocket for the familiar feel of a wallet. I pulled it out and searched for what I needed, a small black card with a red 'R' on it. All of the soldiers were given these in case we needed to buy necessary supplies during a mission or when we are off duty, but of course any unnecessary purchases came out of our paycheck. I just hoped the card wasn't cancelled just yet.

It would take at least one hour to reach Floaroma, which wasn't too bad. I tried to land as close as I could. The Rocket Military base is located in the very northern part of Eterna Forest. With luck, I will be able to get enough fuel to get there and maybe be able to refuel once we arrive, if somehow possible.

I jumped over some fallen logs and continued on my way. I would have to think of some way of getting any kind of fuel back to the helicopter. If anything I could probably handle 7-10 gallons, and that wouldn't be much, maybe half an hour in the sky tops.

The woods abruptly end and open up to a vast field. This couldn't be Floaroma, I had only been walking for a few minutes. But, at least, it would be much easier to transport fuel back to the helicopter. I could possibly buy a truck, and load the back up with gallons of gas, then transport as much as I can on foot, Dawn and Deren could help.

Floaroma came into view at around 7 am, I was glad that it finally had. The town was quite small, though it should have everything I needed. Not many people were up yet, but there were plenty of cars driving by.

I let my gun drop to the side on its strap, no use scaring people. A cop car stopped to my left and I turned to salute the officer. He was a blonde male around his early 20's. "Are you soldier or something?" He asked.

"Yes," I respond. "I have orders to obtain fuel for my squad's helicopter. May I ask for a ride to the closest ATM? And after, the closest truck dealership?" He looked slightly confused, but he could not refuse an armed Sinnoh Soldier. That was against the law. He nodded and unlocked the passenger door.

I hopped in and he drove off a few blocks before stopping by a bank. I got out and swiped the card. It's balance read way off the screen and it then asked what amount I wished to withdraw. Thinking for a few moments I pressed a few buttons and the machine started spitting out bill after bill. I withdrew $10,000 in $100 bills. I stuffed them into my wallet and pocket's. This money wasn't mine and could easily be useful in supplies.

I got back into the car and asked for the closest truck dealership. After a few minutes I arrived and said that I'd be fine now and thanks for the ride. I walked into the dealership and was greeted by a tired looking employee, though she flinched when she noticed my gun.

"May I see the manager?" I asked. "I need to speak with him." She was wide eyed before she called out for the manager. She was wearing slacks a black belt and a blue dress shirt that stated the name of the company and a name tag.

"Dad!" She called out, her voice trembled slightly. A man came out of the door near the back, he held an angry looking expression until his eyes met mine. He gasped and approached slowly.

"M-morning off-officer?" he squeaked out as he stood in front of me. He face was riddled with guilt of some sort, but of course I wasn't here for any of that business.

"I have been instructed by my commanding officer to seize control of one your trucks. It is required to complete a mission." I explained in a lie.

He looked shocked to say the least and was about to question, but I interrupted before he continued. "The truck will be paid in full by the army next week. If that is all I request the keys." I extended my hand and he looked at it confused for a moment, but sighed and walked back into his office. He came out with a set of keys and tossed them to me. I caught them.

"The black SUV near the back of the lot, just unlock it and it will beep." He stated.

"Thanks." I exited the dealership.

I drove off back to a Home Depot and bought forty 10 gallon tanks. They would be heavy as hell when the time came to bring back to the helicopter, but they would do their duty. On the way to the gas station I bought a good amount of food from the grocery store that should hold us out until after the next base falls.

I fueled them all up at the gas station and loaded them into the back of the truck. I drove as quickly as I could to my destination, near the woods. I started carrying the filled tanks to the helicopter, it would probably be a lot easier to make one trip and then pilot the helicopter to the truck. Then from there continue fueling.

It was another twenty five minutes before I got the first tank of gas in and after that I popped into the pilot's seat and started off the engine for a take off. The helicopter took off.

Deren's POV

My ears were awake before the rest of my body, a loud whizzing sound was in my ears and I woke up to a wobbly ground. I tried to stand but I hadn't gotten my feet yet and I fell on my ass. I was a little dizzy for a moment but I got a hold of all my senses.

I stood up again and walked over to the front to see why we were going back up into the air. John C. was piloting us to the west and it seemed to be around eight or nine in the morning.

"John C. what's up?" I asked him.

"We are going to refuel at a location a few minutes west of here. I need your help to get it done faster, after that we're continuing North West to Eterna Forest." He responded, his voice was barely audible above the sound of the propellers, but I still caught his words. I sat down at strapped myself in, Dawn just waking up behind me and moving to the front.

I told her the situation and she sat down to wait. Not much longer and we landed in an open field with a solitary truck in it. It was loaded with a lot of tanks. The helicopter was shut back off and he hopped out. "C'mon, we should do this fast, I don't want to get noticed out here like this." John C. began unloading tanks from the truck and pouring its contents into a hole near the back of the helicopter.

I followed suite with Dawn, they were heavy so we just did them together instead of alone like John C. was. There were a lot of tanks but after around ten minutes it had gone down to just a few.

As we finished up, John C. closed up the hole and we re-entered the helicopter. The engines blazed to life once again and we were off.

**Review! lol that is what keeps Deren and his friends alive ;D. This story as of now has 4,200+ hits!**


	21. Stealth

**A/N: Well, I've decided to finally post the next chapter to this, as for continuing, I will do my best but I will make no promises. I have the rest of the story, or at least where I want it to go, in my head. I'll write when I can, but don't expect too many fast updates. I did started chapter 22, though. And if I get some reviews It'll hopefully come faster. I do want to finally finish this story, just give me my motivation. I only hope some people who originally started reading this, still are.**

Deren's POV

We flew back up into the afternoon sky, the sun was blazing just above our heads. We were all sweating a bit from picking up those heavy containers. The air was chilled slightly, and the trees had started getting hints of brown. Autumn was approaching and would be upon us fast.

We talked about the coming base some more. It would be heavily armed and a frontal assault would be absolute suicide. The only way we could go for a successful attack would be to either get a huge attack force, which would be impossible as of now. Or perform a stealth attack.

We discussed the possible attack routes, but it was very difficult to do so without a map of the place or something. We decided to wait until we landed and approached the base. It was very well hidden, but John C. new where it was and how to look for it's entrances. They were all unguarded and would be easy to just walk in, but once you do there are guards inside waiting.

It would be possible for me to sneak in and do a reconnaissance mission. Star could come along too, but in the state she's in, she would be more of a hindrance.

We talked about lighter matters, such as what John C. was doing working for Team Rocket. He had joined the army a few years ago and was then recruited into private services. Private services were things such as guards and lookouts for V.I.P. such as a president or governor. In this case he was chosen to assist the V.I.P. Giovanni. He was being flown into the base when we attacked.

After a good while, we sat in silence and enjoyed the view below.

Nightfall…

We touched down on a hill and shut off the engines quickly. We spotted some Rocket helicopters, and even though we were one of them, we could not be seen. It could easily cause trouble. So for the time being we lay low, the darkness and trees would be good cover for now. If things went bad we may have to run for it or fight back.

The trio of helicopters was thankfully not headed our way and we had to wait for a good 30 minutes until they were completely out of sight. The minutes ticked by slowly as we waited. After a good sense of eternity passed, we decided to chance it and get back into the sky.

We landed again about an hour later and with that the engine was cut. We headed out and looked for a place to rest for our investigation the next day.

A simple clearing would serve the purpose and we rested until daybreak.

The morning came sooner then expected, the sun burned down on us as I arose. They day had come for us to attempt to destroy Rocket's Military base. I stretched and grabbed my self something to eat in preparation. John woke soon after me and I discussed with him the plan.

The plan so far was this: John will lead me to one of the entrances to the facility, and I will use Faint Attack to stay invisible. I'll search the base and discover everything that lies inside. I'll find a map of the place if possible. From the information I gather, we will formulate an attack and execute it. Dawn woke up soon after and we filled her in.

We marched, weapons in hands towards the hidden entrance. Star was left to rest at the helicopter, though she did want to come. John walked up to a tree and placed his hand on it. The trunk slid open to reveal a monitor with buttons labeled 0-9. He punched in a few numbers and it slid shut once again.

The ground right below the tree slid to the side revealing a set of stairs leading below. "Here is the entrance," John put his hand on my shoulder. "Good luck. Be back here in three hours. We'll be waiting." I nodded at John.

I felt Dawn hug me from behind, she whispered in my ear. "You better come back!" I turned around and kissed her lips.

"I promise you, I will return." She smiled at me and I turned to face my mission. I stepped down into the darkness to discover what I can.

–

The path above me slid closed and I was plunged in total darkness. My eyes soon started to kick in and the darkness seemed like nothing to me. Suddenly the lights went on around me and my eyes became disoriented. I shut them and put my arms in front of my face to stop the light from getting in.

I looked back when my eyes re-adjusted to see a long flight of stairs. I closed my eyes and felt the familiar dark energy within me rise. I used faint attack to become invisible. I walked down the flight of stairs and finally hit the bottom. I looked up and spotted a camera looking directly at me, had I waited until I got down here to use faint attack, I would surely be caught.

I advanced through the hallway and entered through a door. Ahead of me was a long row of beds. It seems this was the sleeping quarters. There was no privacy, as everyone shared the same large blue room. Thankfully there was no one here at the moment, though there were clear signs people have been here. There are some backpacks and notebooks on some of the beds.

Moving through the room, I find some signs to other locations within the base. One door on the opposite side says, 'hanger'. That's where they would keep their helicopters. On another door, it read 'Armory'. I decided to check that place first, I could possibly scavenge useful weapons from there.

As I entered, I found myself in a long hallway. On my right side was an array of guns, grenades, and pistols that extended all the way to very end of the hallway. I took a pistol and a holster off the rack. I placed it on myself and it became invisible with the rest of me. I moved towards the end of the hallway and noticed there were several doors all on the left that led to the hanger.

I opened the door and quickly slipped through, shutting it silently. The hanger was absolutely enormous. It seemed to stretch half a mile back, all lined with attack helicopters and drop ships, every single one of them brazened with a red 'R'.

There were few people around. They were working on repairing some of the helicopters as they held tools in their hands. They tinkered with the inner parts of the machines. I snuck past them to explore anything else I could.

Looking up I spotted what looked to be the control station, a few people lazily sat in their chairs through the windows. The building itself was three floors high and went from the bottom of the hanger to the top. It lay in the very middle of the hanger.

Silently, I approached the building and to its door. A person was walking by, so I had to wait before opening the door. They opened it wide and walked through, I quickly took the opportunity and slid through with them. He took a sharp right into one of the rooms.

Inside the building, the walls were lined with computers and empty seats. Most of the screens simply stated 'standby' and there was a single person in the room looking bored at a monitor. I looked carefully at his screen and realized he was playing solitaire. I walked to the end of the room and ascended the stairs two floors.

I slowly cracked the door open and looked inside. The door creaked loudly and I froze. I peered inside quickly to see if anyone heard the door. One man was looking questioningly at the door, he had a thick beard and was balding on his head. He was quite a fat man.

He stood up and pushed the door open. I nearly fell back trying to evade the door hitting me. I turned his head to the side and looked around. Someone from inside spoke. "What you looking at, Bob?"

"Uh, just thought I heard something, phil." He turned around and sat back in his chair. He put on a set of headphones with a mic on it. "So when is the boss going to call?"

"He should be calling soon. He'll let us know our next orders on what to do about the southern base." The other man had a blue cap on with short brown hair. He had headphones on with a mic as well and was typing on a computer.

"What the hell happened to that place anyway?" Bob turned to Phil on his spinning chair.

"I'm not really sure. No one is saying anything about it. That's why this next call is so important. From what we know the base was heavily damaged about a month ago for who knows what reason. On top of that we've had no signal or contact from that base in the past few days. I'm thinking they have a power outage but then who wouldn't then just call from a cellphone." Phil had his hands folded at this point and was staring at his monitor.

"This whole situation is weird, I think." Bob folded his arms and looked out the window into the well lit hanger. "This started happening month ago when the convicts escaped, thats about the time our base was hit. I wonder if they're connected."

"Wait, bob! I think I got something." Phil stood up suddenly.

"What you talking 'bout Phil?" Bob spun his head towards Phil.

"Bob, gimme a check on our flight log from one month ago." He walked over to him and Bob's computer.

"Umm sure thing. Gimme a moment." Bob clicked a few links and typed away. "Here it is, from one month ago." Phil walked over to his desk and pulled a newspaper out of the drawer.

"Let's compare these dates." Phil looked at the newspaper and back at the monitor several times. "I knew it!"

"What is it?" Bob looked up at Phil.

Phil tossed the newspaper to Bob. He looked it over and turned his head from the monitor to the paper he held. "These dates are the same!"

"Exactly! And if you look closely these guys left, and never came back. How many was it? Fifteen. The exact number the newspaper said the convicts killed." Phil sat down and stared his monitor with Bob still staring at the newspaper.

"But, it says right here that those fifteen were moved to the other base." Bob pointed at his own screen, still in disbelief.

"Thats exactly what they want us to think. We are always moving around soldiers, it'd be easy to move fifteen soldiers and have no one ask questions." The screen of Phil's computer started flashing. "Its the boss! Get on the line Bob."

Both of them put their microphones on and Phil clicked the screen with his mouse. "Hello?" I moved closer to Phil and tried to listen to his headphones, I could barely make out what 'The Boss' said.

"I need to have exactly 300 soldiers moved to the winter dome base, immediately. Can this be done?"

A winter dome base?

"Sir, 300? Thats like 60% of the troops currently stationed here. Are you sure?" Phil asked.

"Of course I am sure! I need specific men as well. I am sending over a list with the names of every soldier to be sent over."

"Yes, sir. I'll inform the base of these actions and begin mobilizing the helicopters at eighteen hundred hours."

"Excellent." The headphones made a clicking noise and the call ended. Their was silence for a time, before Phil spoke up.

"Well, we'd better get the message out. I don't know why he needs that many troops." Phil looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright, I'll get the patrols sent out to clear the area and make sure the hanger doors are working properly up top." Bob picked up a mic from close by and held the button down. "Squad fourteen, report for field scouting at 1400 hours. Hector Uran, you're squad leader." The loudspeaker blared its message to the entire facility. "Prepare all available helicopters for lift off at 1200 hours. Maintenance crew clear the hanger, code orange."

I decided that I had enough information. I left the building and retraced my steps back into the sleeping quarters. Thankfully they were still empty and all I need to do was cross through and make my way up the stairs. It had not been three hours since I came, but I may as well leave. This base was not what I expected. I dropped faint attack near the top of the stairs and the lights automatically went on. I found a button near the wall and pressed it.

The ceiling slid away and I was met with the afternoon sun. I stepped free of the abyss.

–

I made it back to our stationed helicopter and Dawn greeted me with a tight hug. John walked over as well. "So, Deren. You're back early, did something happen?"

"No, it went without incident. But, I've come to realize this isn't the right place to be attacking."

"Why do you say that? They are Rocket owned aren't they?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but just because they work for Team Rocket doesn't mean they are evil. John is proof." Their faces were a mix of confusion and guilt.

"These soldiers are all innocent and are only following orders given to them. I found the main control room and overheard the flight control crew. They don't know anything about whats going on either." I then explained to them the conversation they had and finally, the one they had with the boss.

"The boss called?" John asked, putting a finger on his chin. "To have the boss call, it must've been very important. Though, what I'm really wondering is, what is the winter dome?" I turned to him.

"They didn't tell you anything about it?"

"I've heard it once, but thats about it. I over heard some other soldiers talking about it."

"Well, it seems thats where we should be heading. Where would a winter dome be?" I thought for a moment, but I couldn't come up with anything.

"Well, wouldn't something like that be far up north?" Dawn suggested.

"Yes of course!" John agreed.

"Wait! I just remembered, the helicopters are leaving tonight at 1800 hours. We can just follow them right?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, it would be very dangerous though. We'd have to sneak into the skies with them, I would better say we wait until they all leave and then we tail them as best we can from a distance." John thought about it for a moment. "That may not be the best idea though. They have radar they'll spot us from miles away."

"How about we see what direction they go in and when they are far enough away we go in that direction. They are helicopters, they have no obstacles in their way, they'll fly us in a straight line there." Dawn suggested.

"I think thats our best bet." I say.

"You said there were field patrols coming as well?" John asked.

"Yeah they should come in a few hours." I respond.

"Let's camouflage the helicopter then. Flying is to risky now, we just have to hope they cant see us., or we may have a fight on our hands."

We spent the next hour trying to cover up our helicopter as a huge pile of logs. While searching, we found a couple large piles, so it wouldn't be out of the ordinary to see, the problem though, was the blades. They stuck out high and wide above any pile of logs we'd try to place on it. After a while of trying to tinker with ways to cover it, John decided to remove the blades using tools and hide them inside the helicopter. It would cost us a lot of time when the time came to take off, but at least we stay undetected.

After all was said and done, the helicopter was completely undetectable. It was just a huge pile of logs with a hole near the top so we can go in and out of the body of the helicopter.

We stayed inside for the time, the patrols would be coming any minute now, as it was 2:13. To pass the time John read his book using the light creeping in from the exit of the helicopter, while Dawn and I sat next to each other. Star was still resting, but she was looking a lot better than before.

Dawn rested her head against my shoulder. Our hands were wrapped in each other's and I could feel a smile creeping onto my face from the contact. Thats when I heard the rustling outside. John looked up from his book at the noise as well.

"Is that them?" Dawn whispered, holding me tighter.

"Must be," I whispered back.

I heard voices outside, but I just couldn't make out anything they were saying. It continued like that for a few minutes before they all died away. I let out a sigh of relief as the silence returned once again.

**Oh and I almost forgot. I made an account on FF's sister site FictionPress. I've uploaded two poems so far and plan on uploading a lot more. Head on over there, my name there is also The Chosen Pessimist.**

**Reviews are always accepted! 'Till next time. -TCP**


	22. Norther

**Here is the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. as always im open to suggestions and ideas as well as constructive criticism. **

Dawn's POV

I hugged Deren closer as the patrols passed by. It scared me the thought of being found in this way. One grenade is all it really took. I shivered at the thought. I looked to my right and spotted my M4 close by, just in case.

It was also a big relief we wouldn't have to risk our lives in an all out assault against a _military_ base. All we would have to do is not be sighted and follow our enemies to the winter dome, whatever that may be. My guess is that it would up north near Snowpoint city, as the name suggests.

I let my thoughts slip away as I lay my head on Deren's shoulder. He was so warm. I looked up at him and he turned to me a smile on his face. "What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing," I respond. "I just wanted to look at you. Is there a problem?" I joked.

"Not if I can look at yours, too."

"Hey, I didn't give you permission!"

"Why not?" He asked in a mock sad tone.

"Fine you can," I gave in with a smile.

"Good, 'cause I like looking at your cuteness." He poked my face.

"Awww, thanks." I blushed. "And I like looking at yours."

We looked at each other and without another moment to spare, I kissed him and he kissed me back.

Deren's POV

I broke the kiss a few seconds later to see Dawn's smiling face and in that instant I knew for sure I liked her. She rested here head on my chest and I put my arm around her, everything felt so perfect in that moment. I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

The time seemed to be infinite. I never wanted this singular moment to end.

And as I opened my eyes again I was greeted to complete darkness. I looked around confused for a moment, when I realized I had fallen asleep in that position. I looked down, and through the darkness I could see Dawn sleeping on my lap.

I smiled at her, she was just so cute like that. I looked over at John and found him asleep as well. We were all bored from doing very little it seemed. "Hey, John!" I called out.

John stirred from his seat and turned sleepily in my direction. "Deren?"

"What time is it? It seems all of us passed out." I asked him. John looked at his watch and waited for his eyes to be adjusted to the darkness. After a few seconds he responded.

"It's six o'clock! That means the helicopters should be departing very soon." John looked up and out of the entrance we had made. He came back, "Looks like the first ones are already in the sky flying high. Deren quickly, lets work on moving the logs and reattaching the rotor blades. No more patrols should be walking around." John went outside and started moving the logs away.

I carefully lifted Dawn's sleeping form and put her on the ground, I didn't want to waker her after all. I moved outside and started helping him with everything. A storm of helicopters passed overhead flying farther and farther apart from each other.

"It looks like they are going in different directions." I state.

"No, they do that in order to evade detection over cities and towns. They spread themselves out about a mile apart so they won't alert the public to anything." John threw another log aside, part of the helicopter was finally showing again.

After a few more minutes Dawn stepped out, awakened by the commotion no doubt. She looked up at the sky and without a word started to help removing the logs with us. We were done and began re-installing the rotor blades on the top of the helicopter.

By the time we were done the helicopters had long gone and it was our time to rise into the sky and follow them. John and I determined the direction, so we were all set to move.

John started up the engine and our blades started spinning. We rose up into the sky once again and took off into our new objective.

–

Star's POV

I awoke in a cold sweat, a nightmare had startled me awake. Its interesting how a dark pokemon can even have a nightmare. I shook my head and stood up. I looked at my bandaged midsection and started undoing them. I didn't need them anymore, I had fully healed already.

I tossed them aside and walked near the front of this machine. I very much did not like being thousands of feet in the air. I was always quite afraid of heights. Even when I did escape that compound, the climb down was frightening.

I saw Deren and Dawn sitting next to each other as usual. My heart sank at the sight, I need to get my mind off of him. Its obviously too late for any kind of chance, not that I ever had one.

I sighed and looked out at the moon, it was half full tonight. I needed entertainment in some form, but unfortunately, there isn't much to do in such a small space. I paced around in a circle near the back in complete boredom. Finally, I settled on laying back down and trying to sleep, hopefully we'll be on the ground again soon. I very much prefer walking.

–

John's POV

We had been flying for hours, and as the time went by, I noticed the temperature dropping. Mt. Coronet was on my right side and I could start seeing snow on the peeks. This might get tricky, as none of us is properly suited to be going this far north. I only hope that the base isn't much farther, but that also worries me.

What would the base look like? If it was well hidden like the one we just left was, we'll have one hell of a hard time trying to find it. This seemed like near suicide going in like this. We had to get more intel if are to do this right. I contemplated flying back to the military base, but it wouldn't be worth it. From the sound of it they didn't know anything either.

I sighed and looked ahead, It was another high peek. I pulled the steering wheel and our height increased, I could see now that the other side was completely snow filled. All of the ground was white, we were approaching Snowpoint City now.

I heard a beeping noise in the cockpit and looked down, the radar system was going off. It showed something big at our 11 o'clock position. I look up at the night sky but saw nothing. I looked back at the radar and saw that it was now at our 7 o'clock position. I tried looking back but of course you can't exactly through metal.

I turned forward again and checked the radar. Whatever it was it was gone now, the beeping wasn't going off anymore.

Looking forward, I examined the ground, it was very mountainous and covered with snow. Walking would be a pain, and touchdown will be bad too.

A chill came over me and I checked the temperature reading, it had fallen to 40 degrees. I hit the doors button and both side doors on the blackhawk closed. I turned on the heat, to shake the cold weather as best I could.

The radar went off again.

I looked back down and saw whatever it was at our 5 o'clock position. I noticed then that it was huge, and closing fast. It passed us on the right and found it at our 2 o'clock position. I turned the helicopter so it was directly ahead of me and tried to spot whatever it was. I looked up, down, and straight in order to find it.

I saw something, but it was too dark to identify, and it moved way too quickly. It fell off the radar again, so I decided I should ignore it. I was getting quite tired as well. I check my watch and found the time to be 3 in the morning. No wonder I was so tired.

I scanned the ground for a good place to touchdown for the night. I found a nice field near the edge of the mountain, the last part of the mountain before its purely snow. I landed as soft as I could and shut off the engine.

It was warm in the cabinet, but it wouldn't stay like that all night in the blistering cold. I found some blankets and placed them carefully over the others and finally myself. I lay in the back with the Houndoom and did my best to fall asleep.

**Please review and give me some feedback.**


End file.
